


strange perfections

by fluffy_miracle (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Jody, Alpha John, Alpha Kali - Freeform, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Conspiracy, Drug Use, Edited, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Family Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Intrigue, Lots of Angst, M/M, Miscarriage, Modern Royalty, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Donna, Omega Gabriel, Omega Mary, Original Children Characters - Freeform, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Protests, Pups, Recovery, Relaionships, Royalty, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex, Slow Burn, Twins, derrogatory language, omega rights, omega slurs, slight infidelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arranged marriage fic with a Sabriel twist! Gabriel of Taivas is shipped away to marry Samuel of Winchester. He has two years to meet the requirements set by the two countries or else be shipped back to his abusive life back in Taivas. Or at least the life he is just starting to realize was abusive. The biggest problem is that despite the problems Gabriel faces in Winchester like his marriage and the protests, he doesn't want to leave.</p><p>(this is being rewritten and reposted).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel should have known his queen was up to no good. First of all, Naomi, Queen Mother of all Taivas was never just happy. And secondly, she had summoned him to her throne room where she could gaze down at the son who was her greatest disappointment to tell him she had finally found a use for him. Up to no good, indeed. He should have known once she let him out of his room. She never let him out. Kept him locked up under guard and key so he couldn't 'get pregnant like the typical omega slut.' 

But now Gabriel of Taivas was sitting on a train, in a small compartment, all alone, with guards at the door while his brother, Crown Prince Michael of Taivas rode in the luxurious, royal car near the head of the train. Good. Gabriel didn't like spending time with that knot-head anyway, especially since Michael thought Gabriel should be his omega. Gabriel would kill himself first before he mated to that jerk. That was the precedent his omega parent had left him anyway, jumping off of balconies to escape the great and terrible Queen Mother. And that was what had been shaping up to be his life or the end of it at least before Naomi shipped him off to God knows where. Gabriel was being sent to a 'quaint' county with the name of Winchester, supposedly to be paraded before the alpha son of the king there. It couldn't be all that since Gabriel had never heard of it. Although Gabriel supposed he hasn't heard of a lot of things ever since the Queen locked him up.

After the train stopped at the border of Taivas and Winchester, Gabriel was escorted by his guards to a nearby stable. He was brought inside and in front of a large stall.

"It's a Winchester tradition." Gabriel kneeled as soon as the Crown Prince walked in. "Ride in on a creature that smells awful." Michael sniffed. "Mother got you one as a wedding present. We want you to fit in with the natives." Gabriel kept his eyes down as the alpha he once called brother and trained with. Back before his body had decided Gabriel would be a better omega and gave him his first heat at the age of twelve. "I think Mother hopes it'll serve a dual purpose: please your future in-laws and get your legs used to being spread for your new alpha."

"What are you saying?" Gabriel braved the silence that followed Michael's lewd comment. 

"I'm saying that you are not Taivas's problem anymore." Oh. That. Gabriel was a burden. The omega prince was draining previous resources that could be used to secure the country's future. Gabriel wasn't wanted, wasn't needed, and he certainly wasn't liked. So that was that, he was being given to another country to better Taivas. Gabriel didn't mind helping his country. He'd die for his country like any good prince would. Too bad he wasn't considered a prince anymore, omega and all. "We warned them about the balcony tricks you omegas like to play. They said they have a nice ground suite ready for you."

Gabriel was pulled into a groom's room where some beta brushed him off and straightened his clothes. His hair was brushed back, but by the time another beta helped him on to his new horse, his curls had already sprang back around his face and at the base of his neck. Michael was at the head of the procession, of course, while Gabriel was near the back with a few more guards in case Gabriel tried to run. Gabriel didn't have anywhere to run. Taivas, Winchester... They were all the same.

They arrived at the outer gate of the palace where they greeted warmly by a Miss Abaddon. Michael smelled angry; Gabriel caught a whiff as he dismounted. Fuck. His legs felt a bit like jelly as he landed on his feet. He gripped his mare's saddle tightly, waving away the hovering groom. Stupid beta didn't care about if Gabriel was in pain or not; stupid beta just didn't want Michael to be mad at him. Gabriel straightened up as he realized someone from the greeting party was coming over to him.

"Hello, sir, I'm Jody Mills, head of royal security. I've been assigned to you permanently." Gabriel blinked, tangling his fingers deeper in his horse's mane. He should name his new mare. She wasn't as grand as his old war stallion who was taken away once Gabriel presented as omega, but she was pretty. She deserved a name. "Are you Prince Gabriel of Taivas, sir?" Gabriel looked up at his former title before dropping his eyes back down to the cobblestones under his feet. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir, and a honor to protect and serve you." Gabriel shrank back as he realized she was an alpha. Female alphas weren't as common as male alphas, but it had been Gabriel's experience that they were far more deadly. Jody huffed out a somewhat impatient sigh as she knelt down to make eye contact with her new charge. "Just so we are clear, Prince Gabriel, I would die for you. You have no reason to fear me." 

"Thank you." Gabriel whispered, eyes flickering over Jody's face before staring back down at the ground. He didn't know what to say other than that. He was saved from having to think of anything else to say and Jody was spared from trying to make any more progress when the groom from earlier hurried to Gabriel's side. Gabriel bit back his protest as his mare was led away by a Winchester groom. He had only met her a little while ago, but she was the closest thing to a friend that Gabriel had.

"Prince Michael ordered me to make sure you're prepared to meet your new family." Gabriel knelt down almost instantly, something that bothered his new guard, a shadow crossing her face. The groom brushed Gabriel's clothes off quickly, and attempted to straighten his curls back one more time. He pulled Gabriel up and dragged him off for Prince Michael's inspection, Jody following at a respectful distance.

"He'll have to do." Prince Michael glanced over, scanning the omega before him. "It's not like we had much to work with. They didn't agree to this marriage for his looks; they agreed because he can carry pups." Prince Michael had changed already, looking his usual put together self. Gabriel felt his omega ugliness the most when he was around his alpha brothers, if he could still call them brothers. Once Gabriel presented as an omega, all he was to his alpha brothers was a potential mate. He was nothing to them but something to be bitten and bred. That was his place. That was where an omega belonged. It didn't matter how much Gabriel had resented it, that was just the way it was. "Come along." Gabriel flinched when Prince Michael grabbed his elbow and pulled him forward. "The royal family of Winchester has already gathered together to meet us. We can't afford to keep them waiting."

Gabriel kept his eyes trained on the ground after Michael left his side to give his warm greetings to the King of Winchester. It was difficult to remind himself to breathe as Michael returned to his side, dragging him forward. A pair of well-worn boots, polished but slightly scuffed, came into view. "This is the omega." And that was it, that was Gabriel's grand introduction to his future father-in-law. "May I ask which of your sons will be taking him on as a mate?"

"Samuel, here." The king who Gabriel still didn't know his name gestured to a tall alpha male with longer brown hair that hung down to his shoulders. Gabriel glanced over at him out of the corner of his eye, knowing Michael better than to look at his future alpha directly. Samuel was attractive enough, not that Gabriel would see him enough to enjoy the view. It didn't matter if he thought his alpha was attractive though; it wasn't his place to think such things. Gabriel's worries should be about his future pregnancies and pups. Gabriel worried about alpha things too though. He worried if Samuel was like Michael: dominating and derisive. He worried if mating would hurt since no one had told him what to expect. God, he was thirty, at least by his count, and he didn't know a thing about mating, pregnancies, or pups. And all anyone would ever tell him when he worked up the courage to ask was that his body would know what to do. 

"Hello, Prince Gabriel." Gabriel's head shot up as his intended mate spoke to him. Gabriel hesitated before realizing that Prince Samuel had extended a hand for him to take. He wasn't used to interacting with anyone, especially not alphas. But he took Sam's hand and shook it, too afraid to look away to check with Michael if this was an okay interaction. Gabriel didn't want to anger his future mate. He didn't want to mess up this one thing he was being allowed to do for Taivas.

"H-hi." Gabriel didn't mean to stutter, but Sam had taken his hand. Gabriel had learned that anyone touching him was a bad thing. His anxiety spiked and he shut his eyes, ready for a blow that never came. 

"Oh, let me see him. You're scaring him." Samuel's hand slipped away and Gabriel found himself in a warm hug. He burrowed into the offered comfort before he could stop himself. Gabriel couldn't remember the last time someone hugged him or even touched him kindly. His nose caught on to the fact that another omega was hugging him. He opened his eyes and leaned away, meeting sparkling blue eyes. A beautiful blonde omega stood before him, still gripping his hands. "I'm Mary." She introduced herself, smiling at him warmly. "If you ever need anything, come see me first." Gabriel eyed her expensive but simple dress and the crown that suited her fair complexion. Fuck. She was the queen and an omega and—well, Gabriel didn't know what to think. The only other omega Gabriel had met since presenting had been strapped to a breeding stand and had been just about a shell. It was the Queen's mercy that kept Gabriel from meeting the same fate.

"It's nice to meet you." Gabriel managed, fighting off the next wave of anxiety that threatened to drown him. He couldn't afford to lose his shit now, not when so much depended on him, but he missed the safety of his room. He missed the security and predictability he had found in between those small, four walls.

"Sweetie." Mary, Queen Mary, hugged him again before Gabriel realized the terrified stench he was giving off.

"Sorry." He whispered, stepping back. He didn't have to look at Michael to smell how angry he was. Michael was furious and a tiny hint scared. That meant nothing good for Gabriel. 

"Don't be." She released his hands and patted his shoulder. "We all need a shoulder now and then. Besides we're to be family." Her husband cleared his throat and she took another step back. "We have thrown a party in honor of the marriage and the union of our two countries."

"And we shouldn't keep our guests waiting, Mary." Gabriel blinked when the king offered his hand. "I'm John. We're happy to have you, Gabriel." 

"Thank you, your majesty." Gabriel felt oddly reassured by the Queen Mary's presence.

"We'll let you two have a few moments to freshen up and then we'll announce the engagement." King John announced. "The servants will show you to your rooms. They're adjoining just like you asked, Prince Michael. Samuel will escort Prince Gabriel in when the time comes."

"Thank you, King John." Michael replied, his voice tight. "We're so very grateful for Winchester's hospitality."

Michael was his usual awful self behind closed doors. As soon as footsteps faded down the hallway from their rooms, Michael came charging through the adjoining door, his silence the real testament to his rage. Gabriel didn't try to dodge or duck. He knew how Michael was. He knew he couldn't run. Michael slapped him hard, his ring slicing through Gabriel's cheekbone and knocking the omega to the floor. Michael got in a few kicks to Gabriel's side before he stopped, smoothing his hair back. "How dare they treat me second rate to you? You're nothing." Michael walked back to the door between their rooms. "Now get ready, omega."

"Yes, sir." Gabriel kept his eyes downcast, waiting for Michael's door to slam shut before picking himself up off the floor. The door connecting to the main hallway cracked open and Jody peeked in, hand on her gun.

"Are you okay?" She scanned the room as she ran to his side. She knelt down and began checking vitals.

"I'm fine." Gabriel let her help him up, but he couldn't hide his grimace as he straightened up. 

"You're hurt." Gabriel was flinching again as she shoved up his shirt, checking his side. "My apologies, my prince. Your ribs seem bruised more than anything."

"I said I'm fine. I need to get ready." Jody rested back on her heels as Gabriel retreated inside himself. He could tell she was concerned, but he was fine. This was his life. This was what an omega's lot was. Jody frowned at him, but she started getting him ready. It wasn't her job description, but she didn't trust the omega prince with anyone else. Gabriel didn't have a lot of clothes that would fit this occasion, but she dressed him up the best she could.

"There." Gabriel jumped at the knock at the door. Jody was starting to see why he was so damn jumpy around alphas.

"You ready?" Prince Samuel was there, dressed impeccably in a dark blue suit. 

"Y-yea." And Gabriel needed to pee right then and there. "Bathroom?" He mouthed to Jody, the less scary of the the two alphas in his room. Jody nodded towards a door near the corner of the room and Gabriel fled. Samuel gave Jody a look and she just shook her head as Gabriel slipped inside. She opened her mouth to fill her prince on the latest development when Michael came back in.

"What are you doing in here?" Michael stared down Jody before Samuel stepped in, placating their guest with some bullshit. Inside the bathroom, Gabriel had sank down to the floor, head between his knees as he tried to regulate his breathing. Just. Every fucking time he saw his going-to-be mate made him think about the future and that was fucking terrifying. Several long, agonizing moments passed before Gabriel managed to pull himself back together. The walls helped. The walls helped keep him together. With shaky hands he unzipped himself and aimed into the toilet, finally emptying his bladder. He washed his hands and then his face, wishing the redness would go away. There wasn't anything he could do about the puffy scratch on his cheek. It didn't matter: he was ugly without it. He hadn't meant to cry. He dried his hands and opened the door, straightening his shoulders as he stepped out to face whatever the future held. Samuel stepped in before Gabriel could hit his knees again.

"We don't have time for this. We're late." Gabriel nodded, face downcast as he took the alpha prince's arm. Michael strutted ahead of them in the hallway and Jody trailed behind. It was time to face his soon-to-be new country.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel couldn't help peeking out at the hallway as they made their way to the ballroom that Samuel's and his engagement party was being held. The palace here in Winchester was beautiful! It was nothing like Gabriel had been expecting.

"What are you looking?" Prince Samuel asked and Gabriel's eyes snapped back at the patterned rug under his feet. "I didn't say stop." The alpha said in a quieter voice. "I was just wondering what you were looking at with such awe."

"The paintings, alpha." Gabriel meekly replied. He knew better than to ignore a question from an alpha. How could he be so stupid?! If he lost Taivas this match, Gabriel knew that Queen Naomi would punish him. He'd be mated off to one of his awful brothers or worse, sent to the factories. Gabriel could suck it up and marry a complete stranger if it meant staying away from the breeding factories.

"My mother is going to love you, although I think she already does." Prince Samuel replied dryly, unaware of the unpleasant thoughts his future mate was having. "She'll have you in her art club in no time." Gabriel didn't know what an art club was, but he didn't want to ask. He didn't want Prince Samuel to think he was one of those dumb omegas. Well, all omegas were dumb, but he was not one of the really dumb ones who thought life would be magical after mating. Gabriel knew he'd be locked up once all the festivities were over. But if Gabriel was being honest, he was looking forward to being locked back up. He'd rather the security of four walls around him than this constant of being paraded around for strangers to admire. Oh. He hoped they weren't going to bring him to a doctor any time soon. He hated being poked and probed and prodded more than he hated being on display in front of all these royals.

They had stopped at the doors, waiting to be announced, when Prince Samuel yanked Gabriel away by his arm. Michael had just gone in and while he wasn't much protection, Michael was all the protection Gabriel had. Prince Samuel pulled him into a small room to the side, a little bathroom with just a toilet, a mirror, and a sink. "This is the servant's, so we won't be disturbed here." Prince Samuel turned from the door to find Gabriel on the floor, head between his knees. "Oh, fuck." Samuel wrinkled up his royal nose at the panicked stench. Gabriel was gripping his knees so tightly his knuckles were white, his breaths coming in too shallowly to be doing any good. "Jody!" Samuel yanked the door back open and the bodyguard stepped in instantly.

"Prince Gabriel!" She gripped his arms gently, kneeling in front of him. She needed him to realize he wasn't in any danger from her, Samuel, or any of the royal family and their staff. "Shhh, you're safe. You're safe." Gabriel didn't raise his head, but he managed a deeper breath, trying to listen to Jody as she counseled him to breathe. 

"S-sorry." It was five minutes later when he did manage to face Jody who gave him a grave smile. 

"Nothing to apologize for. It's Prince Sam and I who should be apologizing to you, my prince. We brought you in here to help you get ready. We didn't mean to scare you."

"Why- why, but—I'm an omega." It was a winning argument in Gabriel's mind: it was the argument used against him since he was twelve.

"Yes, you are. I'm glad you know at least that much." Sam knelt down, pulling a small jar out of his pocket. "This is for that nasty scratch on your face. We'll get medicine on it tonight, but in the mean time," the tall alpha shrugged, "we need to keep up appearances."

"What is it?" Gabriel asked, pushing back up against the wall when Sam moved into his space. "What does it do?"

"It's foundation, make-up. It'll hide the scratch from the cameras." Samuel had already put his finger inside the jar, dabbing the make-up on.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Gabriel could see the difference between between the foundation and Samuel's skin. Prince Samuel halted mid-smearing the make-up on Gabriel's face. There was a flicker of vulnerability over the alpha's handsome face.

"You don't miss much." Samuel recovered, finishing blending the foundation on Gabriel's cheekbone. Gabriel didn't ask what had happened to make the alpha wear foundation over his eye and upper cheekbone. "At least we both know we were both forced into this." Gabriel didn't know why his heart sank a little at that. It wasn't he thought love or romance would be involved in this whole debacle of a marriage, but he had still hoped for something, anything, something more than his life had been in Taivas. Samuel smelled bitter, like black coffee, as he finished covering up the scratch. "There. Come on now before Abaddon hunts us down or worse, she'll send Crowley instead." Gabriel nodded because even though he had no idea who those people were, he believed Prince Samuel that he didn't want them to come for him. "Don't forget to smile at the pap." Flashes of light erupted as soon as the doors began to open.

The ballroom was nothing like Gabriel had ever seen! Golden trumpets announced their arrival as they stepped to the double doors which almost instantly swung open. There was a bust of color and sound: Gabriel would have taken a step back if he hadn't been attached to an alpha determined to stride through it all. Gabriel was grateful for Samuel's steadiness by his side: he was starting to feel safe, dependable. Gabriel faintly heard his name announced as Samuel whisked him through the tables and pulled out Gabriel's chair for him. It was the polite thing to do, but it still made Gabriel blush. No one had ever done something like that for Gabriel before.

"Oh, I should have thought of that." Gabriel jumped as Michael ran a finger over the make-up on Gabriel's face. "Looks like you'll be in capable hands after all." Michael smirked as Gabfiel caught the implication in his words, shrinking back in his chair. "You'll be fine." Michael leaned low to whisper in Gabriel's ear. "I'm sure Prince Sam won't beat you, that is, as long as you remember your place."

"Yes, sir." Gabriel focused on his lap. That movement of submission was enough for Michael to straighten up back in his chair while Samuel slipped into the chair on Gabriel's left.

"He's going to make the announcement, so control your stink." Gabriel forgot about minding where he was looking as Samuel leaned over and whispered in his ear. At first he thought the alpha prince was angry, but then he noticed the slight smirk and the pleasant scent Samuel was giving off. Sam smelled amazing to Gabriel, a fact he hoped he'd be able to explore in the future. Maybe during a heat or something, he wouldn't want to inconvenience Samuel with an omega's curiosity. "We can't let the masses know that princes marry for anything but love." Gabriel's stomach flopped, but his fear had dissipated, leaving behind a lingering trace of disappointment at Samuel's continued rhetoric of the reality of their arranged marriage. Samuel didn't love him and Gabriel didn't love Samuel. At least Samuel was more amiable than Gabriel had thought his future husband would be. He seemed kind for now. 

Samuel stood up and Gabriel realized a second too late that he had missed the announcement of their engagement. Samuel extended a hand to him as Gabriel rose, nerves and embarrassment turning his cheeks red. Samuel pulled out a ring that floored Gabriel. No one put something that expensive on an omega unless it was a collar. But the sparkling yellow diamond was slid onto Gabriel's ring finger and his hand was given a squeeze of reassurance. 

Gabriel wouldn't blame Samuel's kindness as the reason he flung his arms around his giant fiancée; he'd state spite or acting, but Gabriel was overwhelmed by the moment. And he gave it the touch of honesty that most of the people in the room needed to cheer for the new couple. Samuel was stunned by the open show of gratitude because that's all he could smell off the tiny omega. And tiny was the right word, for Gabriel was far too skinny for his age and size. There would be no pups until he filled out some. Samuel wrapped his arms around Gabriel in turn before bending down to kiss his forehead. The couple retook their seats as King John cleared his throat. It took Sam a moment to realize that Gabriel smelled different: the omega prince smelled happy for the first time since Sam had met him.

"The wedding will take place in three days." King John announced over the applause and clinking glasses. "And then the lovebirds will fly away to a nice honeymoon at a undisclosed location." He smiled over at his son and future son-in-law, raising a glass. "To Sam and Gabriel!"

"To Sam and Gabriel!" Everyone raised their glasses in the princes's direction, overlooking Gabriel even more. He was the center of attention here, and he wasn't sure what he felt about that. He kind of liked it despite himself, despite missing the privacy of his old bedroom back in Taivas. Samuel reached over and took his band, running his thumb over Gabriel's knuckles as they waited to be served dinner. No one had ever held Gabriel's hand before; he kind of hated how special it made him feel. But when the food came and Sam let his hand go, Gabriel wasn't too disappointed. He was starving, especially since it was the first time he had eaten all day.

The night swirled away, Gabriel's head spinning with all the finery and people around him. Something always seemed to be happening, from leading the first dance when the dance floor opened to making small talk with Samuel's friends and family. It was a surprising to Gabriel to learn that only friends and family had been invited. It made sense to the small, underlying current of tension that was present all evening and early morning. There were a few people Gabriel met that he had an odd feeling that they didn't like him which didn't make any sense since they didn't know him. He shrugged it off and kept smiling and taking people's hands when they reached out to shake his hand. They were more interactive with him than anyone in Taivas. Gabriel even asked Samuel if they knew he was an omega. Samuel just nodded and smiled, ruffling Gabriel's curls.

Lucifer used to ruffle Gabriel's curls before he was sent away by the Queen Mother. He was the only alpha brother that Gabriel remembered with any fondness, perhaps because Lucifer had never been around after he presented. It was for the best. Lucifer would have broken Gabriel's heart like the rest of them. 

It was early morning and Gabriel's head had begun to droop. He had managed to grab a glass of wine once Michael was distracted by dancing and pretty omegas. Of course, as far as Gabriel could tell, Michael wasn't having any luck. Winchester omegas, there were several at this party, and they were very different than Taivas omegas. Gabriel was starting to wonder why Winchester bothered with uniting with Taivas. They didn't need omegas like the Queen Mother back on Taivas did. Omegas were plentiful here in Winchester. Why was Prince Samuel marrying him if he could marry any omega here? Gabriel kept drinking and the servants kept supplying the omega prince with all he could drink, which wasn't much.

"Oh, boy." Samuel didn't bother to hide his amusement at the omega sprawled back against his chair. "Why do I get the feeling that you weren't allowed to drink in Taivas?" He nodded to Jody who scooped Gabriel up in her arms. 

"Where to, sir? Back to his rooms?"

"Nah." Sam smirked. "He doesn't need any more scrapes before the wedding. Take him to my room."


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel woke up alone, but smelling like he hadn't been left alone all night. 

"Alpha Jody?" He whispered as he peeked out from under the covers that smelled strongly like Prince Samuel. Gabriel needed help. There was no way he was going to be able to sneak out of Samuel's room and back to his own room without Samuel or Michael noticing. "Alpha Jody?!" He called out a little louder, his voice squeaking at the end as a toilet flushed and the bathroom door revealed Prince Samuel. 

Gabriel all but dove under the covers because, holy hell, his soon-to-be alpha was huge! And half-naked, Gabriel couldn't forget that part.

"Jody!" Prince Samuel called out, the door to his room opening in an immediate response.

"My prince?" Jody stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. She was her usual alert self, locating Gabriel under the covers as soon as Samuel nodded towards the bed.

"He was whispering for you." Jody bit back her smile that the new omega prince was warming up to her. It was for the best that Prince Gabriel trusted her first. She'd keep him alive and everything else could follow as planned, at least, what she knew of the plan. Jody knew her place as head of the Royal Guard only told her so much, but they always made sure she knew enough to do her job to the best of her ability.

"Good afternoon, Prince Gabriel." Lo and behold, that head of golden curls peeked out of the blankets. Jody had never noticed that Gabriel had golden amber eyes to match. The omega Prince bit his lip, glancing over at Samuel.

"What– what am I doing in here?"

"I was under the impression that you were just sleeping off your hangover, sir?" Speaking of hangovers, Gabriel had to be in some pain if he was as much as a lightweight as his alcohol consumption said he was. 

"I grabbed him some pain killers and a water." Samuel approached his bed with ease. He lay down near the omega, stretching out to his full length. "And you haven't taken them yet." He addressed the cowering omega. "Here." He reached over, snagging the hangover help and handed them to Gabriel. Jody had to mentally commend Gabriel who took the medicine and the water despite every muscle in his body tensed up to flee. "Relax." Prince Samuel rolled his eyes. "You slept next to me all morning without so much of a whiff of fear, so stop with the panic switch. You're giving me a headache." Gabriel blinked. Sam didn't. And Jody hid a smile: she had a feeling about Gabriel, and it was a fucking good feeling. He just might be the answer to all their prayers about Sam.

Gabriel laid back down stiffly. His breathing coming in and going out in fast bursts. "Seriously. You're going to be so much fun when we have to consummate this damn thing." Sam snarked over at him. Gabriel kept reminding himself that Samuel didn't smell angry. But Gabriel still felt like he was irritating the alpha prince.

"W-what's consummate mean?" Gabriel was going to keep asking Samuel questions until Samuel yelled at him to stop. No one back home ever answered his questions. If Gabriel asked a question in Taivas, he usually got a bruise in return for each questions, and then he had more questions after that. But that was the life of an 'inquisitive, insufferable omega.'

"It means when we have sex for the first time." Samuel didn't roll his eyes at this question. His whole posturing changed to something softer. His shoulders rounded as he lay on his side and reached over with his right arm. Gabriel sucked in a breath, but Samuel's hand was gentle on Gabriel's hip. "It's okay. You're safe with me, Gabriel. Christ. They didn't teach you about any of this, did they?" Gabriel shook his head and Samuel's eyes widened, glancing over at Jody for support. "Any of it?" Gabriel shook his head again, averting his eyes downward. "Look at me." Samuel told Gabriel in a quiet but firm voice.

Gabriel didn't listen. He knew what he was. Gabriel knew he was a dumb omega, but admitting it to a stranger he was marrying in two days was embarrassing. Gabriel knew Samuel would find out sooner or later, but he had hoped for later. Despite arrangements, Gabriel wanted to give Samuel a good impression of himself. Tough luck."Gabriel." 

Samuel saying his name brought Gabriel back from inside himself; the omega finally looking up at his future alpha. Samuel rolled Gabriel over with an easy pull, bringing Gabriel on his side. "Look at me?" Samuel asked this time. Alphas don't ask omegas for things, Gabriel looked up to tell Samuel that, but Samuel had tucked two fingers under Gabriel's chin as soon as they made eye contact. "You're safe, Prince Gabriel. And I'll answer any questions you have about our joining. I'm not for this marriage, same as you, but it's our fate. I'm not going to let you enter a marriage when you have no clue what is expected of you or even how to meet those expectations." Gabriel bristled at Samuel repeating to him that Gabriel wasn't smart. But what could he do? It was the truth.

"I'm supposed to be bred like a broodmare." Gabriel was having difficulty keeping bitterness out of his voice as he recited what he had been told since he presented. "I'm supposed to give you pups."

"Where do pups come from?" 

"You fucking me." Samuel laughed at the terminology before sobering up. 

"I'm glad that word had made it into your vocabulary. You'll be good friends with Dean."

"Dean?" Gabriel took the offered conversation change. He felt a little better having defended what knowledge he did have. He wasn't clueless. Gabriel saw things; he smelled things. He wasn't without merit. Too bad, he was only an omega. Gabriel knew he would have been a brilliant alpha. All of his tutors had been so frustrated yet pleased with him. And then his fucking body fucking betrayed him.

"Dean's my brother." Samuel gave Gabriel a knowing look, picking up on every subtle change in Gabriel's scent. Gabriel had a lot on his mind; he just didn't share his thoughts. "He was supposed to be your husband, but he decided I would be a better candidate." 

Fuck. Gabriel didn't even know Dean, but that rejection stung Gabriel to his core. Gabriel wasn't supposed to marry Samuel; he had been meant for Dean. Dean didn't want him. Samuel didn't want him. Michael was right. Gabriel was ugly and dumb. He wasn't worthy of a decent alpha, and all the alphas knew it. "Gabriel!" Samuel had moved a lot closer. Gabriel wasn't used to feeling a body against his own. "Why are you crying? Shit." Samuel wrapped Gabriel up in his arms, peering down at Gabriel's face every few seconds. "Did something happen?" Sam asked Jody who just lifted her shoulders, looking as bewildered as Sam felt. Gabriel's face was red and blotchy; his eyes were shut tight, tears slipping down every other moment as he hiccuped in Sam's arms. "I hope you're not crying over Dean." Samuel tried the humorous approach. "That would hurt my feelings if you're crying over my brother."

"N-n-n-not like that." Gabriel didn't want to offend his future husband who really, really did smell good. Gabriel inhaled deeply, taking in all of Samuel's scent. Samuel smelled like evergreen and old books. Those scents didn't mean anything to Gabriel, but on Sam they smelled like heaven: safe, secure, and with the promise of no more tears.

"It's not like that. Oh, good." Samuel smirked. "There now, Gabriel, deep breaths. You're safe."

"W-why are you so nice?!" Gabriel snapped, slamming his fists against Samuel's chest. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Gabriel crumpled as soon as he realized he had hit Samuel. "Fuck!" Samuel couldn't help his laughter then. Gabriel swearing just struck him so funny.

"I'm sorry." He took a deep breath as Jody let off a pissed off scent that mixed with Gabriel's dejected scent made Samuel's nose wrinkle. "I'm sorry." Samuel let out a sigh. "Please continue. What made you so sad?"

"You don't want me. Dean doesn't want me. Taivas doesn't want me." Gabriel closed his eyes, resting his head against Samuel's chest. The alpha was holding him so tight that there was no other place for the omega to lay his head. Samuel didn't say anything to refute those statements, but Gabriel had known he wouldn't. They were true statements. No one wanted Gabriel except Queen Mary for her art club. Samuel had given Gabriel a sad smile when Gabriel added that on the end to add some levity to his confession.

"Let the man fucking breathe, Winchester!" A dark-skinned female alpha stood in the doorway, a small black bad dangling from her fingertips. From the look on Samuel's face, Gabriel gathered she hadn't knocked on the door before barging in. "You can't have your cake and eat it too."

"Kali..." Samuel groaned. He released Gabriel and rolled away. He sat up and walked over to greet her. "Good afternoon." He offered his hand.

"Don't greet me without a shirt: it's rude." She sniffed, side-stepping him and walking straight over to Gabriel. "I can barely smell you under all that alpha reek. You scented him to high heaven, my prince."

"He was upset!" Samuel seemed off-balance around this new alpha. Gabriel was interested as to why. Did that mean she was untrustworthy? She wouldn't be in Sam's bedroom if she was untrustworthy.

"You already told him about Ruby?" Kali made a face over at Samuel. Gabriel was entranced with how easily she dealt with the prince. Kali wasn't afraid of Samuel, Jody, or anyone.

"Kali! Please!" Samuel started, but Kali held up a hand, a smirk on her red lips. 

"Relax. You tell your secrets and I'll keep mine. I'm Kali, Prince Gabriel, and I'm going to be your doctor and midwife."

"She's the best in omega care." Samuel added. 

"Only the best for you." Kali mock-fawned. "I have to agree with Doctor Masters; this is a huge step backwards in the fight for omega rights, even with the best of intentions." Gabriel looked to Samuel for some kind of translation, but Samuel was too busy staring at Kali with a look of respect and horror. "Oh, yes, you keep your secrets too, Samuel. Hurry, hurry, before he meets Crowley." Kali full-on smiled and Gabriel understood why Samuel looked at her in such a manner. She was lovely and terrifying all in one. Gabriel wrapped the covers around his thin body some more as she gazed down at him. "You're too skinny." She told Gabriel. He frowned beneath the blankets. Queen Naomi had kept him on a strict diet to keep him healthy.

"Perhaps some space, Kali. He really doesn't need another panic attack." Jody stepped up, coming in between Kali and Gabriel. 

"Panic attack?" Kali raised her eyebrows. "How many?"

"Two yesterday and whatever his emotional breakdown was today." Jody shrugged. 

"Fuck." A perfectly manicured hand came up to pinch the end of her own nose. Kali leaned over to sneak in another look at Gabriel. "So the damage isn't physical? At least not entirely?"

"Some slight physical abuse at the least." Jody reported.

"Just like our informant said." Kali hummed. Gabriel couldn't follow their conversation, but he thought that maybe they didn't want him to know what they were saying. "Well, Gabriel, when you're ready, I'm going to have you take off your clothes."

"I'm leaving." Prince Samuel exited the room before Gabriel could call after him. The omega Prince sank back down to a sitting position from where he had risen to follow Sam. Sighing, Gabriel stripped off the oversized shirt that smelled of Sam. Gabriel rubbed his left arm with his right hand as Kali scanned his body.

"Do those ribs hurt?" She pressed on them in a cautious, gentle manner that took Gabriel by surprise. He had expected Kali to be as brusque as her words. 

"No." He shook his head.

"Good. They're not broken then. You might be able to get married in two days after all. I just need to check you over, yes under those boxers too. Sam likes you in his clothes, fucking alphas." Jody snorted behind Kali and Kali smirked again. "Male alphas." Kali clarified. "They get all possessive and shit even when they aren't even interested. Makes me sick."

"I know he's not interested." Gabriel didn't know why he was getting flustered and defensive over Prince Samuel. "He's kind."

"He's rude." Kali humphed. "Don't defend him to me, Gabriel. I've known him a lot longer than you. Your biology isn't always right." Gabriel was confused, but what else was new. This world was so foreign to him. He didn't understand how they did things in Winchester, not with princes and marriages or alphas and omegas. Why couldn't he defend his mate? Sure, Samuel didn't love him or want to marry him, but he was still nice to Gabriel. Samuel answered his questions and took the time to see if Gabriel was all right. Gabriel was just grateful. He had an alpha who treated him better than he deserved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't have a set updating schedule with this fic. It's basically whenever I've finished a new chapter and have edited it enough that I'm comfortable releasing it into the wild. :) that being said, I am working on some things in my life, and there may be times that affects whether I write or not. But I'm purposing to keep this account for the long haul because I do not wish to be a source of worry.
> 
> If I ever stop writing, I'll keep this up, so there will be a way to contact me other than tumblr. Thank you all for the kindness and encouragement you've given me. It means more than I would be able to convey.

"Prince Samuel said I should know how to meet expectations before the wedding." Gabriel started in a meek voice. He made sure to use his alpha's name, so that no one thought anything of him starting that conversation. They'd think he was an obedient omega who was listening to his alpha. Samuel had said that he wasn't going to let Gabriel marry him until he knew the answers to his questions. Gabriel needed this wedding to go through. And also he really wanted to know. Maybe getting answers wouldn't make him so nervous as he slipped the boxers down and lay on his back, knees in the air.

"What do you want to know?" Kali asked, peering over; making eye contact as she slipped on a pair of disposable gloves. "I'm going to spread you open to just to make sure that you are in good health." Gabriel sucked in a breath and she stopped. "When you're ready, my prince." Gabriel glanced down at her as she made no move to touch him down there. It was so bizarre, so odd, that Gabriel choked back a laugh. Alphas who asked for permission. What's next? Alphas that fall in love with their omega and never cheat on them? Kali and Jody let Gabriel have his slight hysterics; Jody was just glad it was laughter instead of tears. From what she had heard and seen, Gabriel hadn't had much to laugh or smile about in his life.

"I'm fine." Gabriel scooted down a little, spreading his knees more when it became apparent Kali was not going to touch him unless he told her to. "Can we please get it over with?" Gabriel hated probing and doctors. He thought he might like Kali through. There was something refreshing about her.

"So what do you want to know, Prince Gabriel?"

"Gabriel's fine." Gabriel forced himself to breathe. "Everything. How mating works, all of it." Kali was another alpha willing to answer his questions. Gabriel was not going to waste this opportunity, plus Kali was his doctor. She might be more inclined to fill him in. Gabriel had always been too afraid of his doctors in Taivas to even try to ask them. He hadn't needed to ask them about mating. 

"They didn't tell you?" Gabriel shook his head as Kali ducked down between his legs. She spread him professional and gently, and then closed his legs before bending down and handing him his boxers back. 

"That's it?"

"That's it." Kali took off her gloves and disposed of them. She waited for Gabriel to get dressed as she rubbed hand sanitizer on her hands. Once Gabriel was clothed, she came and sat down on the bed next to him. "Where'd you get those scars down there?"

"You're done?" Gabriel pulled the blankets up and around, covering himself with as many as he could. "I have scars?"

"Have you ever been with an alpha? I mean have you ever had sex with an alpha?" Kali had a file in her hands now, scanning the pages. "Your doctor's writing was awful." She commented as she flipped through the few pages that were in there.

"No." 

"Have you ever been with anyone? Off the record? Maybe a guard or a servant?"

"They wouldn't touch me unless my mother commanded it. And no, I haven't. The only things that have been down there were the tools the doctors used."

"Tools?"

"Cold, metal... They'd probe me with them to check inside."

"Fuck." Kali was unashamed of the swear that slipped her lips. "They must have been using medieval shit if it left those scars. I hope they lose their license to practice and soon."

"They were experts." Gabriel informed her. 

"Experts, my ass." Kali murmured. "Anyway, we're off topic, Gabriel.Do you know how to have sex?"

"Doesn't it just... happen?" Gabriel lifted his shoulders, staring at the floor as he clutched the blankets around his shoulders. Kali bit back her sarcastic reply as she picked up in the lost feeling radiating off the little omega. She would tell him the truth, but she almost didn't want to. Gabriel was innocent. And she had been dragged into bringing events to pass that would take that innocence away. Kali gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder. Jody raised her eyebrows at the action, but turned before Kali or Gabriel could see her reaction. Jody returned to the post by the door.

"Not exactly." Kali looked uncomfortable, which for her, was as rare as it appeared to be for Gabriel. "It depends on the individuals it's between." Kali had no problems with sex. She loved it and she spoke about it without hesitation. Samuel would be good to Gabriel. The prince was kind despite his normal taste in companions. He wouldn't be brutal to Gabriel, but it was still hard for Kali to give Gabriel a play by play for how it was going to happen.

"Just tell me." Gabriel ground out between clenched teeth. He didn't like asking; he didn't like admitting how much he didn't know. But he needed to know since he was going to find out in two days.

"Well..." Kali figured to just fuck it and tell him. "So the alpha is going to put their penis into your vagina." She winced at the textbook sound of the deed, but there wasn't going to be any love when Gabriel and Sam consummated their marriage. Kali wasn't going to lie to Gabriel or get his hopes up. Mating for any reason than love was going to hurt like a bitch.

"Keep going." Gabriel looked paler than he had a minute ago, if that was even possible. Kali could tell he had been locked away for years just by his skin.

"Well, that's going to go on for however long it takes for the alpha's knot to form and then lock the two of you together."

"He'll still be inside me?" Gabriel let go of his blankets, pushing his body off the bed. He ran to the bathroom, making it to the toilet before everything he had the night before came up. He retched over and over. It wasn't until for dry heaves that his body started to settle, his legs and hands trembling on the floor. Kali waited in the doorway while Jody knelt by Gabriel, running his back and speaking soothingly to him as Gabriel regained his breath. "It was the alcohol." Gabriel rasped before lowering his head back against the floor. "H-how long?"

"What, my prince?" Jody leaned over, trying to catch Gabriel's words.

"How long will Samuel and I be stuck together?" Gabriel raised his head. He was clammy, sweat beading on his forehead and neck. The hangover was nauseating, but Gabriel's imagination made everything magnified, everything worse. The joining sounded like torture. It sounded like the probings that happened to him back in Taivas, except fucking worse. 

"Anywhere from a half hour to forty-five minutes." Kali remained her matter-of-fact self in the doorway. Jody had retrieved a washcloth, wetting it before heading it to Gabriel.

"Oh, is that all?" Gabriel hissed slightly, washing his face with the cloth. Jody had to smile at the display of spirit. She knew Gabriel had it inside of him somewhere. That tiny glimpse gave Jody hope for the omega's future.

"You'll be grateful for the time one day." Kai walked into the bathroom, stepping past them in her high heels to flush the toilet.

"Have you had sex?"

"Of course." Kali lifted one smooth shoulder. "If you used your nose properly, you'd know a lot about me, Gabriel. You'd know a lot about everyone you met. Here, let's practice. Take a sniff at me." Kali squatted down by Gabriel's head. 

"I–."

"Come on, little one." Kali ran a hand through Gabriel's curls before holding that hand before his face. "Stand up and take a sniff." Gabriel did as he was told, back to being his obedient, trained self. He sniffed tentatively, catching the strong wave of alpha. This was normally where Gabriel would shut down his olfactory senses, not wanting to pry. "Do it." Kali let a little of her alpha voice bleed through. Gabriel's head snapped back up and he inhaled deeply through his nostrils, closing his eyes as a wave of information swamped him. 

"You're mated." The hint of Kali's omega mate smelled familiar in a district way that Gabriel couldn't place: it was like a distant memory, too faint to be seen. "You're happy. You love h-him." Kali was mated and utterly faithful to her male omega mate. Gabriel looked at her in shock. "I-I need to sit down." Gabriel's knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Jody was back by his side, picking him up.

"Of all the things I expected you to react to, that little fact was not it." Kali pressed her red lips together, leaving the bathroom so that Jody could get by.

"What'd you do to him?!" Gabriel found himself being dragged out of Jody's arms as a strong scent of alpha asshole filled his sense. Michael. Gabriel fell to his knees, head bowed. Kali and Jody took a step back as the angry Crown Prince of Taivas rounded on them. "What is he doing in here with two alphas?!" 

Michael's nostrils flared and his head whipped towards Kali. He took another sniff, his eyes narrowing. "Fine." Michael lifted his hands even though no one had said anything. "Let the little slut keep bending over for Prince Samuel. We might get some pups out of him, and you guys will get to keep his cunt after all." Michael left as quickly as he had shown up, hands still in the air as he grinned to himself.

"Charming guy." Kali glared after him. "I'd like to cut his knot off and feed it to him."

"Kali." Jody hissed. "You can't say things like that!"

"Why ever why not?" Kali gave her a mischievous look. "Oh." She sobered up. "I've got to go. Michael has sharper senses than Gabriel, and I didn't put any of that scent blocker on today."

"Fuck." Jody swore. "I'll take care of Gabriel. You go make sure everything is secure." Kali left, shoving Gabriel's file back in her bag, and heading out the door. The poor, beta doorman bowed to her as she left, his eyes flickering over Gabriel's still form before he closed the door behind himself and Kali. "Prince Gabriel?" Jody didn't touch the omega prince. She remembered how jumpy Gabriel was after his encounters with his brother. "Michael's gone. You're safe." It took a long minute, silencing stretching out before Gabriel raised his head to look up at her.

"I think I finally understand why he did it." Gabriel said, a dazed look on his face as he rubbed his wrist that Michael had bruised when he yanked him away from Jody. "I get why my omega father killed himself."


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel bit back a groan as the maid tightened the corset. His ribs were more tender than he wished his caretakers to know. One day had flown by, a day of being tugged in and out of silks and satins and tons of other fabric that Gabriel didn't know the names of. This whole ordeal had made the omega loathe those fabrics, at least, for the day. But then after all his fittings he had been whisked away to comment on decorations. Gabriel gathered by the expectant look on Miss Abaddon and Mister Crowley's faces that he was supposed to have strong opinions, but he just didn't have the input that they wanted. He wasn't an alpha.

The funny thing was that neither the Royal planner and the Royal decorator were alphas too. Abaddon was a fiery beta, and Crowley was the most alpha-like omega Gabriel had ever met. Crowley had told Michael to shut up when Michael tried to put in his opinions about the ceremony. Crowley had told him to shut up or leave, and to Gabriel's astonishment, Michael had listened. Gabriel didn't understand why. Michael still hit Gabriel when he got the chance. Michael still made fun of Gabriel when they were alone. He still whispered what awful things Samuel was going to do to Gabriel on their wedding night. But then Michael went and obeyed an omega's command with barely a whiff of attitude. It made no sense to the poor omega prince.

But now Gabriel was trying on a damn corset because of Michael. Gabriel wanted something simple to be married in. He did have an opinion about what he'd like to be married in, but unfortunately, as Gabriel's family's alpha representative, Michael had the honor of dressing Gabriel. And Michael wanted to humiliate Gabriel more than he already had. At least Gabriel hadn't seen Samuel since yesterday afternoon. Waking up in Samuel's bed had almost been too much for Gabriel. After Kali's sex talk, well, Gabriel wasn't ready to see his future mate not for a few more years. 

Anyway, the corset was dumb and old-fashioned. If Gabriel was marrying Samuel for love and of his own free will, he'd want to wear a black tux with a crisp white shirt. He'd have a black bow tie and black shiny shoes that reflected all the finery around him. Gabriel remembered Lucifer wearing something like that once upon a time. Ever since then, Gabriel had waited to be dressed so well, but before he could be introduced to court as an alpha prince, his biology had switched.

Gabriel sighed and the maid glared at him, trying to tighten his corset even more. Gabriel visibly winced and Jody waved the maid away. 

"How do you like this one, my prince?" The maid asked from a safe distance away from Gabriel and his slap-happy guard. Gabriel had vetoed all the other corsets due to Jody being able to read his facial expressions quite well for knowing him for two days. Gabriel looked into the mirror, unsure what he was looking for. He looked himself, plain, old, ugly Gabriel. The corset hugged his slight omega curves while making his ribs ache. This corset was hard to breathe in, but that was the point.

"Does it have to be white?" Gabriel wrinkled his nose. He had learned to offer something, otherwise they'd be stuck all day until Gabriel finally said something.

"It's symbolic." Of course. Gabriel rolled his eyes, glancing down at his flat chest. The door opened and shut, Gabriel thinking nothing off it until he took in a breath. Samuel. The scent of alpha, his alpha, caused Gabriel to shiver. He wasn't ready to face Samuel just yet, but, being Gabriel, he had to peek. 

"My mother sent me..." Samuel trailed off as he really looked into the room. He had come in with a stinking attitude, angry at his parents for forcing himself into this marriage. Samuel wanted Gabriel to know how unhappy he was with Thai whole damn thing. The alpha Prince had a life and he was losing it all because of this damn omega. 

Gabriel glanced up in the mirror to accidentally lock eyes with Samuel. Shit. Fuck. Fuck it all. Gabriel had only wanted to see why his future mate was angry; he hadn't intended on seeing how hungrily Samuel was looking at his half-naked form. Gabriel blushed and raised an arm to cover the bare part of his chest, but Samuel's eyes were already roving over his body. 

Gabriel couldn't make himself look away as Samuel took in every part of Gabriel's exposed body. Goosebumps raced down Gabriel's body, following Sam's eyes form his bare shoulders to his bare legs. Slowly, the disdain he had smelled when Samuel came in melted away, melted into something Gabriel didn't know the words for. All he knew was he had made Sam happy in some way. 

He watched Samuel lick his lips and focus on Gabriel's bare neck. The pulse there quickened as Gabriel forced his gaze back to the floor as soon as half-lidded eyes met his own once more. 

Samuel liked what he saw. Samuel wanted what he saw. Samuel wanted his body. That was enough for Gabriel, more than he had hoped for. Samuel didn't think Gabriel was ugly. Gabriel turned and knelt down before the mirror. He meant to acknowledge that he considered Samuel his alpha, but Samuel's eyes widened and the alpha turned and left: an air of disgust floating behind him.

Gabriel felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes at the blatant rejection. He couldn't make the alpha accept him, but he wasn't going to get another alpha! Gabriel wanted, no, he hoped, he—he didn't know what to want! He just wished that he could make his alpha happy. Gabriel sniffled, wrapping his arms around his waist, supporting the constricting corset with his flesh and bones. Gabriel just wanted to be happy.

Jody turned on the maid and sent her from the room. Gabriel let Jody undress him and wrap him in a soft, terry robe that covered Gabriel from his neck to his toes. There was a press conference that Gabriel needed to be ready for in three hours, but Jody figured it could wait. She led Gabriel through the winding hallways to the oldest parts of the palace. Gabriel followed her like the trained omega he was, never questioning her alpha leadership. It bothered her. Jody needed to get Gabriel another guard she could trust, someone Gabriel could trust. But she wanted someone who would challenge Gabriel's worldview. 

Jody inwardly groaned when she realized who was perfect for that job. It would be a sacrifice on Jody's part to work with someone so... so... bubbly, but Donna would be perfect for the job and for Gabriel. She was a career-oriented omega who protected the Royal family: Jody couldn't hire anyone more shocking for Gabriel than that. Jody would just have to recall her from the summer palace where Donna had be stationed ever since she had started getting on Jody's nerves.

"In here, my prince." Gabriel listlessly followed Jody into the giant bathhouse. He lost some of his heaviness as he gazed up at the golden tiles that decorated the ceiling. Large, exposed wooden beams supported the heavy ceiling, cross-crossing overhead. "This has been standing for hundreds of years." Jody informed him. "And you can use it whenever you like."

"It's beautiful." Gabriel breathed before he was distracted by the scent of another omega."Who else is here?" He looked to Jody with some trepidation. Jody hadn't realized the baths were in use even though now she remembered how some other omegas had special permission to use them.

"Oh, I was wondering when I'd see you." The other omega,with piercing blue eyes and Dark brown hair, was getting out of the baths and offering his hand. Gabriel took the offered hand, shaking it once, before dropping it. The other omega was naked. Gabriel could see why everyone thought Gabriel was too skinny compared to this omega now. The stranger was the epitome of health. "I'm Castiel." Castiel had a slim, muscular body that complimented his slight omega curves. Gabriel felt ugly, but the sudden wish he could look like the man before him, twisted the ugliness into something almost unbearable. Gabriel wished he could be more like Castiel, period. He didn't seem afraid of Jody; he probably wasn't afraid of any alpha at all. Gabriel wished he could be brave like the omegas he had met in Winchester. He wished he could be an omega like Queen Mary or this stranger, Castiel. "Yes, I was born in Taivas." Castiel gave a low, rumbling laugh. "You're as clueless as they come."

Gabriel swallowed hard, his pride far too low to be affected by Castiel's comment. It was the truth. Gabriel hadn't meant to not pick up on Castiel's name. He could see now how Castiel had offered it up with some reluctance. He had noticed. He had just been too lost in thought to comment on it. He had leaned something though, he now knew he was supposed to comment on such things. 

Gabriel mustered up all his courage to ask a favor of this strange omega for something Gabriel had never had.

"Will you be my friend?" Blue eyes widened but that head of dark hair that stuck up in disarray slowly nodded after a moment of contemplation.

"I'd like that." Castiel murmured, glancing down to the ground as if suddenly self-conscious. Gabriel bolted over, giving Castiel a fierce hug. "Gods, you're tiny." Castiel embraced him back if he wasn't sure what to do. Gabriel couldn't see the look Castiel gave Jody, checking to see if this was all right, but Gabriel did smell the relaxation of everyone in the room once Jody gave that nod. "Come on." Castiel released Gabriel from the hug and tugged Gabriel towards the waters. "It's a natural hot spring. It'll take care of whatever was making you so sad."

"It's Samuel." Gabriel blurted out before he could help himself.

"Samuel is my friend." Castiel didn't hesitate to share what he knew with Gabriel. "He is a good alpha, strong and kind. It would better for you two to have met any other way. I think he would have liked you if he had met you on his own."

"You know he doesn't like me?" Gabriel's voice squeaked as Castiel peeled Gabriel out of his soft bathrobe. Jody took her post by the door, trying not to listen, but hearing every word the two omegas shared.

"Oh, hon." Castiel squeezed Gabriel's hand before slipping back into the springs. "Ah." He leaned back against the stairs. "The whole country knows. Sam is very, ah, particular when it comes to his partners."

"Oh." Gabriel's shoulders slumped, but Castiel was still talking.

"He used to court decent people, you know, but then he hit his rebellious stage." Castiel tsked. "He has had horrible taste ever since Jess. You could be the best damn thing to happen to him."

"Really?" Gabriel perked up as he stepped down into the water. The water was hot! He shivered, wading in deeper until he was up to his shoulders. He let out a groan of pleasure, curling his toes under the water. Castiel gave him a knowing smile.

"He doesn't know that though. And you won't be able to tell him."

"I wouldn't dare tell an alpha—."

"Fuck that alpha stuff! They aren't any better than us." Castiel froze as he caught Jody's horrified face by the door. Castiel cocked his head, considering her face in comparison to Gabriel's shocked expression that was turning more terrified by the minute.

"That's w-why you're not mated." Gabriel stammered. Castiel was one of those- those extreme omegas who hated alphas. How could else could he speak so openly against the stronger sex? Alphas were always right, whether Gabriel liked what they were saying or not.

"Oh, yea, sure." Castiel snorted. "That's why Dean gave up his fucking right to the crown and his one way ticket to marry you." Gabriel flushed as Castiel reminded him that no one wanted him as their mate. "Dean wants to mate me, and he couldn't do that as the crown prince."

"Why don't you wear his bite?" Gabriel asked, too curious for his own good as his teachers would always say back when he was an alpha. Gabriel realized in that moment that perhaps he had never been an alpha. That thought was forgotten just as quickly as it came when Castiel laughed.

"I turned him down."


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel was lost and he hated every minute of it. This world down in Winchester was so different than anything he had ever known. They all, alpha, betas, and omegas included, expected him to know how to behave like he had been one of them for years. He wasn't. He had been locked up in a fucking room for more years than he had been out! 

A bucket bounced off the floor and Gabriel shifted back against the stall door. He didn't want to be found. He was hiding in his mare's stall, hoping that they wouldn't find him. If they couldn't find him, they couldn't make him marry Samuel tomorrow. And if he didn't marry Samuel tomorrow, he could go back to his room in Taivas, safe and sound. Of course, Gabriel knew it wasn't true, but it was nice to pretend. Just until he felt a little better. 

His mare nosed Gabriel's shoulder gently and he reached up to scratch her nose.

"Kateri." He breathed, pressing a kiss to the nose that nudged into his stomach. Gabriel wondered a rebellious little wonder if he could sneak out of the stables and gallop away on his horse. He'd find them a little place in the country and they would live out their lives in peace, undisturbed by this circus called royalty. 

The lights dimmed and Gabriel muffled his surprised cry in his hands. The stables were closing for the night. Somewhere in the chilly darkness, Gabriel heard the sliding doors be locked shut. He was alone with the horses, safe at last. Kateri nickered as she butted his shoulder one more time before she walked over to stand in the corner of her stall. Gabriel pulled his knees to his chest, leaning back against the stall door.

How he fell asleep like that, Gabriel couldn't remember, but he woke up lying on his side in the straw converting the floor. A blanket was draped over him, keeping him warm. He gasped, curling up his legs as he realized the door of the stall was open. The scent of protectiveness hung in the air as an alpha squatted by his side. Gabriel whimpered and the alpha leaned back, sitting down on the floor.

"You're safe, little one. No ones going to touch you while I'm guarding you." Gabriel squinted over at the older alpha. He smelled mated, but it was old and stale: almost broken. "Ya had a good sniff?" The alpha asked a little grumpily. "The name's Bobby. I work here in the stables."

"I'm Gabriel." Gabriel sat up, curling against the wall as he studied Bobby.

"Nice to meet you, Prince Gabriel." Bobby was gruff but genuine. Gabriel was surprised that the older alpha meant his words with all sincerity. "I gather you don't meet many nice alphas." Gabriel shook his head, mute, as he kept his golden eyes fixed on Bobby. Bobby was grateful for the lack of submission. He had a feeling there was hope for this omega yet. "How long do you want to stay hidden?"

"Forever?" And Bobby cracked up. He hadn't expected the omega prince to answer him so candidly. Honesty was a nice break from all the shit he heard from most of the members of court. Bobby liked Gabriel already.

"I take it you're not smitten with Sam then." Bobby gave Gabriel a wry grin. He had seen the press conference on television: a fucking disaster for sure. Everyone could see that Gabriel was terrified the entire time, but bless those reporters, they went for blood. They asked the worst, the most personal questions Bobby had ever heard. Gabriel had been the one to get hurt. Sam and Michael had done nothing, just sat there. John had defended his future son-in-law the best he could, but the whole debacle was awful. No wonder the omega had run off, stolen a bottle of Sam's scent blocker, vanished as if he had never come to Winchester. Gabriel had no real friends or family outside of his horse. That was something Bobby could relate with.

"I-I–."

"Relax." Bobby tried to be reassuring. "Sam may be like a son to me, but he's still a little shit for what he's did last night."

"Oh."

"Oh is right." Bobby snorted. "Kid knows fucking better. He's just throwing a Winchester hissy fit. He'll come around; they always do."

"Is it true?" Gabriel asked. "What that reporter said about Sam fucking around behind my back?"

"Listen, Dick Roman lives up to his first name, all right? He's a huge dick, but yea, it's true. Sam's been hooking up with this model named Ruby. She's got her claws in him and she does not want to let go. Total bitch. She singlehandedly almost ruined Sam's relationships with everyone in his family."

"Is she alpha too?"

"Nah, she's an omega, just not the marrying kind."

"Oh." Gabriel frowned, crossing his arms across his chest. He looked a little pale, but that could just be the early morning sun."

"Oh, thank the god!" Gabriel jumped as the giant alpha he was engaged to leaned over the open stall door. "I thought you were hurt." Samuel's relief flooded Gabriel's senses. Gabriel overwhelmed by the sensations. It was conflicting with how Samuel had been around him the day before. Samuel was confusing to Gabriel: interested one minute, disgusted the next. Gabriel didn't know how to please Samuel: a fact that made him all the more anxious in Samuel's sudden presence.

"He is hurt, you moron." Bobby snarled up at Prince Samuel. "How could you throw him to the wolves like that?! You know how Dick is!" Bobby was picking up on Gabriel's feelings and it was making him irate. He'd protect the little omega even if no one else would.

"I didn't think." Samuel ran a hand through his hair, giving Gabriel a guilty look. "I didn't think they were going to bring that up."

"What did you think, Sam? That they were just going to ask Gabriel how he liked the weather here?"

"Bobby... Look, I get it. I fucked up."

"Hell yea, you did–." Bobby started to get all riled up again, but Sam cut him off.

"Just let me talk to Gabriel, please, alone." Samuel gave Bobby pleading eyes making the older alpha sigh. Bobby's shoulders dropped and he looked over at Gabriel.

"Are you okay if I leave you with this huge oaf for a few minutes? If you need me to come back, you can just holler. I'll hear you."

"Thank you." Gabriel nodded, pulling the blanket around him tighter. His skinned knees were throbbing as he curled them up to his chest. He had fallen last night, banged his legs up pretty good. He couldn't let Samuel know though. Omegas were weak, but they weren't that weak. Gabriel still needed to impress his soon-to-be alpha. 

"It's so much easier to remember you're a person when I see you like this." Samuel waited until Bobby had left before admitting that in the silence of the early morning. "When I see you all curled up, trying to protect yourself from me, I remember that you were forced too. That none of this is your fault." Samuel was serious which concerned Gabriel. The omega knew how to protect himself from derisive, cruel alphas, but he didn't know what to do with sometimes cruel-sometimes kind alphas, especially ones that looked truly repentant. Gabriel could count on one hand the times an alpha had apologized to him. All of those times happened here in Winchester.

"Just an omega." Gabriel muttered, but he was starting to not believe himself. Winchester was different than Taivas, and that meant he had to be different in Winchester than he was in Taivas.

"You're hurt." Sam was sitting down now, scooting closer. "And you're not 'just an omega.'" One massive hand was on Gabriel's arm, pulling his legs away from his chest and sliding thin fabric up to reveal skinned knees. "How about a first aid kit, huh, Bobby?" Sam called out. A white plastic box sliding across the straw-littered was his only reply. The stable was silent once more as Samuel undid the box and ripped open a tiny packet of wipes. Gabriel hissed once the wipe was gently dragged across his knee. He hadn't meant to react but it stung! Samuel glanced up at him, his giant hand stilled at the sound of pain. Gabriel looked over from his defensive position, confused and enthralled by the concern in Samuel's eyes. Also, just Samuel's eyes... they were beautiful! Ever changing myriad of blue, green, yellow, so much so, Gabriel couldn't decide on what color they were.

A smile spread across Samuel's face and he dropped his head down. "Thank you, Prince Gabriel. You're far too kind when I still owe you a thousand apologies. Last night, I should have said something. It's an alpha's duty to protect their omega, and I failed to protect you. I'm so very sorry." Gabriel thought those were some impressive words, but he knew where he stood with Samuel, even if it was hard to think straight with those fingers wrapped around his calf.

"You all said it yourself, I'm not your omega. R-Ruby is your omega." Samuel winced at her name. 

"I'm so sorry, Gabriel." Samuel said in a hushed voice. "I have another confession to make." Another hand rubbed against the side of Gabriel's knee. It took all of Gabriel's self-control to not squeeze into a forced embrace. Sam's touch was more than bearable, especially when he needed all the comfort being offered.

"Don't bother." Gabriel grumbled. "I can smell her on you." That intruding smell did things to Gabriel. Ruby's scent made him irrational and angry. Gabriel knew he was supposed to be submissive and compliant with all of this, but he just grew more agitated on the inside. Samuel was supposed to smell like Gabriel, not some bitch!

"I ended it this morning though." That was all Gabriel needed to hear before he was standing up and pushing his pants down.

"Make it up to me then." Gabriel didn't have the guts to take his underwear off, but he did present right there in Kateri's stall. He wanted Samuel to smell like him. He wanted Samuel all to himself. Something happened to Gabriel when he was around Samuel for too long. Gabriel started wanting... no, needing... It made Gabriel's scent change, shifting it to something sweeter, more enticing. Gabriel had never reacted to an alpha like Samuel before.

"Gabriel, we can't." Samuel's voice of reason sounded strained as he reached over and ran a hand over Gabriel's flank. "Not until after the wedding." Gabriel shivered under the attention, needing more than he ever thought possible. He was supposed to fear alphas, but Gabriel wasn't afraid of Samuel in this moment. No, he wanted Samuel to spread his legs and take him right there. It was surreal as his biology took over his thought processes.

"I'm not letting you walk around smelling like her." Gabriel growled. The nervous part of his brain squeaked something at him before he turned it off completely. Samuel groaned a little as Gabriel shifted his ass in the air. 

"You smell so good, Gabriel." It was a bitten-out confession from a prince not used to controlling his urges. "Get over here and scent me." 

"I'm going to need more than that." Gabriel's biology made him bold as he straddled Samuel's lap. Oh. This was close, almost too close, as Gabriel could feel something hard under Samuel's pants, something rubbing up against his opening. "Please." It was a needy breath as Gabriel pushed his head into the crook of Samuel's neck. Samuel smelled so good, especially with Gabriel's heady scent obliterating all traces of Ruby. Samuel's hand had crept down, sliding Gabriel's tight underwear down. Gabriel whined, sudden and sharp, as Samuel took Gabriel's cock in hand. His prick was wet from the slick in his underwear, making Sam's hand slide up and down with ease. Sam's hand covered him completely, working him over towards a quick end as Gabriel rocked over Sam's hardness that was still tucked away. A few more whimpers and Gabriel came, soaking his underwear with slick, as he trembled through his first orgasm.

"I am sorry for my sins, Gabriel." Samuel whispered. "But not this one." Gabriel nodded, too blissed out to form words, crashing down against the strong, sturdy alpha who held him close as they caught their breath. Gabriel never knew being with an alpha could feel like that: all pleasure, no pain.

"What a fucking, little slut!" Gabriel's brain registered Michael was angry, but his nerves were still shut down, silenced by the waves of pleasure still flooding his senses. Until he was yanked up and off of Samuel's warm body. Samuel protested, but Michael silenced him with a glare. The blanket Bobby had given him was wrapped around him before Michael dragged him back to the palace. "People were searching for you all night!"

"Sorry." Gabriel mumbled, nearly tripping as Michael angrily jerked something out of place.

"I'm sorry, alpha!" Michael's voice was almost shrill as he threw Gabriel down to the floor of his room, locking the door behind them. "You've forgotten your place very quickly." Michael pulled his belt off with one smooth move. "It looks like I'll have to be the one to remind you before you ruin this for all of us."


	7. Chapter 7

This, this was what Gabriel expected from time with an alpha: pain, pain, and more pain. The omega prince hid his face in the crook of his elbow, struggling not to cry as Michael brought the belt down on his bare back again and again. Gabriel's mind drifted from his body, over hills and mountains. He missed the mountains of Taivas, craggy, stone peaks that jutted out, visible for miles around. Gabriel would miss that part of Taivas. Winchester had hilly plains and foothills. Their mountains seemed tiny compared to the massive mountain ranges back home. Winchester was pretty, all green and gold, but for Gabriel, Taivas was stunning. The many colors of the rocks, the grays and whites of the mountains, the colorful meadows of wildflowers in the mountain valleys— that was Gabriel had loved about Taivas. He'd never see it again, but he had known that when he presented.

His body jerked in response to the beating still going on. Something had cut him, sliced through his skin. It was deeper than Gabriel expected, Michael must be using the buckle part of his belt. Gabriel's stomach growled and he closed his eyes. He turned his focus from the sluggish movement of the blood trickling down his sides to a beloved memory of playing by a mountain stream with Lucifer, his favorite brother even then. The water's trickling sped up until it was a roaring, rushing flood threatening to swallow Gabriel whole. The water hit him and he passed out before he could be swept away.

When Gabriel came back to, he was staring up at the horrified faces of his future in-laws. He blinked slowly, starting to move when everything rushed back to him. His back felt like it was on fire, pain raging over every inch of abused skin. His eyes watered, but he cracked a smile anyway.

"Ow." Gabriel croaked, resting his head back against the comfortable sheets. At least Michael beat him on the bed this time. He didn't know if he would have been able to get off the floor by himself if this beating had happened down there.

"How long has this been going on, Gabriel?" Queen Mary, bless her soul, looked so concerned. Gabriel shrugged, unfazed by the beating, annoyed with the pain, anxious about the way King John and Queen Mary were looking at him.

"Since I presented. Lots of alphas in Taivas to remind of where my place is." Gabriel regretted moving his shoulders, but he had wanted to answer Queen Mary. She just smelled so worried. Gabriel wanted her to know he was fine, that he was used to it. 

That didn't seem to help though, in fact, the crease in Queen Mary's pretty forehead only got deeper.

"You passed out!"

"Not from that!" Gabriel protested as if he needed to prove how tough he was. He hesitated under their direct stares, flushing under their scrutiny. "Maybe don't tell Sam–Samuel." Gabriel didn't want his alpha to know how used he was to beating. He didn't want Sam to get the idea to beat him too. Gabriel didn't think Sam was the type to abuse others though; there was something about the way Sam had taken him into hand. Samuel had shown him pleasure without taking any for himself. Gabriel should have insisted on helping Sam with his pleasure, but he had been too lost in want and need to think of it at that time. He'd take care of Samuel next time, if there was a next time.

"We should tell Sam." Mary bit her lip as she thought over the situation. "So he doesn't touch your back too much."

"I agree with Gabriel." John spoke up. "Sam won't sleep with him if he knows just how bad off Gabriel is. Shit. Gabriel, do you need a hand up?" John ran his hand over his face, reminding Gabriel of Samuel.

"Yes, please." Gabriel hissed in pain as the king ofWinchester helped him up into a sitting position. The broken skin was the least of Gabriel's worries as he felt the entire extent of the bruises already forming. "What time is it?" Gabriel asked, unsure when he had passed out.

"Two hours before the ceremony." Mary was chewing on her lip as she glanced outside at the sun moving up in the sky. She had glanced over at the clock to know the time, but now she was hoping that the day might go better than the morning had.

"Fuck!" Gabriel went to clamber off the bed, but John grabbed him. Gabriel froze, remembering that he was still an omega, that he was still supposed to obey. His body protested too, giving the omega prince all the more reason to stay still as John moved him back on the bed.

"You're hurt." John ran a large hand over Gabriel's curls and the omega Prince pressed his face into the gentle hand. Gabriel hadn't meant to, but John pressed his thumb over Gabriel's cheekbone and Gabriel melted. Gabriel's father had died when he was young, when he was eight, but Gabriel still remembered his omega father in flashes. He had been gentle like this, soothing like this. "Wait," John broke the peaceful silence, "if you didn't pass out from all of that, why did you pass out?" Oh that. Well, that was embarrassing too.

"I haven't eaten in a while." Gabriel mumbled. "Everything has been so busy that I forgot and nobody told me to eat."

"Stars alive." Mary marched out of the room and came back ten minutes later with a huge tray. "I know you're probably nervous about your wedding and all, but you're eating at least some of this."

"You're just making sure I have something to throw up." Gabriel threw a smirk her way. He felt comfortable around the king and queen of Winchester; there was an easygoingness with them that Gabriel had never experienced with any of the royals he had called family once upon a time.

"Sweetie." But Mary smiled and John huffed out a laugh. It was weird eating with an audience, but Gabriel didn't care so much as he stuffed his face.

"Well," Mary put her hands on her hips. Gabriel had eaten enough for all three of them to be satisfied, but now the deadline of the wedding was forefront in all of their minds. "If we're doing this, we're doing this. I'm going to get Kali and then Abaddon. We can do this." She said to herself as much as she was saying it to John and Gabriel. "And I'm getting Kali to put you on some good meds. No one should be in that much pain on any day, let alone their wedding day." Gabriel had to smile at the sweetness being showered on him. John sat down on the bed next to him and Gabriel had half-collapsed against him. John was calming Gabriel down through physical contact, something Gabriel couldn't remember ever having. Oh, and with Sam. Gabriel couldn't forget Sam, but that had been a while other kind of physical touch. Yea. Nope, Gabriel was not thinking of that while pressed against his future father-in-law. 

John was comfortable. The king wasn't a scary alpha like Queen Mother was: he had a kind heart. Gabriel was content to not move, at least, until Mary showed up with Abaddon and Kali in tow. Gabriel was glad Kali was there: she took charge and kept Abaddon from freaking out anymore than she was. Abaddon's smell alone was enough to give Gabriel a headache.

The two hours flew by as Gabriel was showered, patched up, and medicated. Kali definitely had her hands on some good shit because Gabriel felt like he could do anything by the time he was getting dressed. 

"I'm so glad it's not at the temple." Abaddon fussed as she watched the maids help Gabriel get dressed. "We would have never made it on time; we might be late as it is!" She made that sound like that could be the worst thing to happen all day, but Gabriel could think of a few things that'd be worse. And despite the nice moment with Sam in Kateri's stall, Gabriel was fucking nervous about being mounted and knotted by the alpha. Learning that Michael and John would be there (that barbaric custom hailed from Taivas, and was only happening because Quewn Mother Naomi insisted) only made Gabriel dread the joining even more.

"Why not the temple?" Kali perked up from where she was lounging. She had promoted herself to temporary bodyguard until Jody could get back. Jody was busy, torn between duties to Samuel and Gabriel. Jody would have preferred being with Gabriel, but with security focused on the current princes of Winchester, she was assigned to Sam. After the weddings, she would be split between both Sam and Gabriel, well, she and...

"Hello there!" A bubbly, blonde omega walked in a crisp, ironed uniform. Gabriel clutched the top of his strapless to his chest. "I'm Donna Hanscum, Ive been assigned to you alongside Jody Mills. It's a pleasure to serve you, Prince Gabriel!" She bowed before holding out her hand to shake Gabriel's. Gabriel hesitated before taking her hand, his arm pumped up and down before Kali cleared her throat.

"Keep that arm in his socket if you'd please, Madam Bodyguard."

"Sorry." Donna beamed over at Gabriel. "It really is a real pleasure!" Gabriel didn't know what to think. Donna was an omega, but she didn't seem like an omega.

"We got that." Kali brushed her aside. "The door is over there. Don't let anyone else in until Prince Gabriel is ready."

"You betcha!" Donna saluted and took her place at the door.

"Anyway," Kali glanced over at Abaddon who was lacing up the back of Gabriel's corset, so she could zip up the gleaming white pantsuit. "Why isn't this marriage before the gods like it should be?"

"That Taivas prince, Michael." Abaddon spat out his name. "He doesn't know our gods, so he won't honor our traditions. Samuel is planning a small, temple ceremony this evening though."

"Why am I High Priestess if I can't preside over the biggest wedding of the decade?" Kali laughed. "I'm sure both ceremonies will be nice." Gabriel liked listening to them gossip about his wedding that he had no hand in planning. It was soothing to hear them gripe and groan over the little things they didn't agree on. Gabriel didn't agree with most things he heard about this wedding: starting with his stupid outfit. Michael had all but put him in a dress! And that ducking corset made it hard to breathe, even with Kali's amazing drugs.

"Queen Mary told Michael that they were not going to build him a cathedral that they'd never use again." Kali full-on smiled at that tidbit, nodding her approval as she scanned Abaddon's handiwork. "Michael asked me to straighten Prince Gabriel's hair, but I'm going to leave it the way it is. I don't want to mess with the natural wave he has."

"I agree. He looks better with it natural."

"That's what I thought. He looks great, even with this unusual garment." Abaddon squeezed Gabriel's arm before she leaned over, zipping up the pantsuit. "The cape." She waved over the maid. "Fucking hurry!" She snarled when the maid took her sweet time. "My apologies, my prince." Gabriel just shrugged. 

He wanted to get this all over with more than she did. "Kali, Sam insisted you do Gabriel's henna."

"And I shall." Kali retrieved her bag before stepping over to where Gabriel sat. "You are very handsome." Kali leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Samuel is a lucky alpha and a lucky man." Gabriel blushed, trying to hide his pleased smile. Kali wrinkled her nose and smiled at him as she knelt before him. Gabriel had tried not to stare too much as she worked her magic, adorning his feet and then his hands with a reddish paste. Flowers, suns, moons, and stars– all were woven together on Gabriel's skin. "If it turns red, you'll have good luck." Kali told him. "Do not disturb the paste until it sets. Wait thirty minutes and then rubs your hands free of the rest."

"Thank you." Gabriel knew he would not have felt so calm without Kali by his side.

"You would have been fine." She replied as if she had known what he was thinking. "Now Charlie is going to come do your on-camera make-up while the henna dries."


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel liked Charlie. She too was an omega. Abaddon had her on a tight leash when it came to time, but Charlie still went out of her way to talk to Gabriel, to make him laugh. All of this happened when Abaddon's back was turned which made it all the funnier to Gabriel. So yea, Gabriel liked Charlie. But then Charlie was gone and Gabriel's hands and feet were scrubbed clean of the dried henna. The light lavender cloak was placed on his shoulders, covering what bruises the strapless pantsuit couldn't hide. Gabriel sucked in a breath as he stood and was escorted to a waiting black car outside the palace doors. This was it. He was heading to his wedding, binding his life to a complete stranger. Gabriel didn't know Sam anymore than he knew Charlie or Abaddon or Bobby.

Kali sat in the back with Gabriel while Donna drove, Abaddon in the passenger seat. Abaddon was nervous although Gabriel didn't know why. It wasn't her wedding. It wasn't her life that was ending. Gabriel swallowed back those bitter feelings when Kali gave him a scrutinizing look. He didn't want to explain why he was so unhappy on what was declared as 'the happiest day of an omega's life.'

They drove for what felt like an instant, navigating outside of the city and to a nearby forest. The drive was about fifteen minutes, but for Gabriel, it wasn't long enough. He gaped as they drove up to the forest, staring out at the canopy of leaves that they were driving under. They didn't have forests like this in Taivas. What trees they had were scraggly and short, something about being too high up for the trees to grow strong and tall like these. 

They came to a stop at a little park. Gabriel marveled at the sunlight filtering through the leaves and needles. This forest had evergreens and deciduous trees, another marvel Gabriel had never seen. There was a hint of scent to the woods that smelled like Sam: safe and warm. Gabriel shivered even though the day was warm: he felt torn between dread of marrying Sam and anxiety that he wouldn't see Sam soon enough to calm down. Kali helped Gabriel out of the car as Abaddon hovered, eager to fix Gabriel's outfit.

"Oh, there's a wrinkle." Abaddon clucked as she spread out Gabriel's cloak behind him.

"No one is going to be looking at his hem." Kali chided her back. Kali nodded towards Jody who was walking towards them at a brisk place.

"Good morning, my prince." Jody bowed, giving Gabriel a warm smile. "Everything is ready."

"How does it look?" Abaddon asked. 

"You and Crowley outdid yourselves." Jody complimented their handiwork. "It's breathtaking. I wished you had been able to decorate for my wedding."

"Oh, stop." But Abaddon was grinning ear from ear, all scent of nerves gone. The confident beta Gabriel had first met was back to her usual self. "All right, let's do this." Gabriel inhaled a shuddering breath, staving off the beginnings of a panic attack.

"Hey." Jody waved on the others before stopping in front of Gabriel. She stooped down to make eye contact with him. "It's going to be okay. You'll have a lot of friends here today." Gabriel whimpered and Jody broke her professional resolve, wrapping her arms around him. "I'll be within reach the whole time, all day, no matter what."

"Thank you." Gabriel whispered. He hid his face in the collar of her pressed shirt, drawing in a ragged breath. Jody held him for a moment longer, glaring at Abaddon before she could interrupt. "Okay." Gabriel pulled away. "I can't hide forever. I'd like to." He sniffed a slight laugh. "But I can't."

"It'll be okay." Jody didn't know what else to say; she didn't have anything else to give him.

"Will it?" Gabriel asked, looking to her with hope mingled with resignation in his golden eyes. The make-up couldn't hide the exhaustion Gabriel's body was under. Jody had heard what happened with Michael. She wanted to hurt the crown prince of Taivas for abusing Gabriel like that! Gabriel didn't deserve any of it. He was sweet and quiet, an omega in need of protection—all things that her nature responded strongly to. Despite all that, Jody still couldn't lie to the prince.

"I certainly hope so." She smiled, smoothing the few lines of foundation that had creased from her shirt. "You're not alone, Gabriel. You'll have friends every step of the way, today and the rest of your life."

"All right, all right." Gabriel straightened his shoulders.

"Get ready." Abaddon took control back, moving Gabriel into place. She unwrapped a golden circlet and place it over his curls. "A gift from the king and queen." She smiled. "We're rooting for you, Prince Gabriel. Samuel was never going to marry that bitch."

"Thanks?" Gabriel ducked his head as Abaddon gestured that he was ready. Oh. Right. He should start walking. He had his wedding to attend. Abaddon nodded and Jody shifted sow here behind him. Right. Walking. He could do this. 

The path was marked clearly where he was to walk. The ceremony space was a ways away, but there wasn't a stone or a stick to hurt Gabriel's bare feet. The woods were peaceful in a way the mountains had always been awe-inspiring. Warm sunlight glanced off his pale skin as he took one step after another and then another until Gabriel had rounded the bend. 

Gabriel swallowed hard when he saw all the eyes on him. Blinking hard, as the initial burst of cameras went off, he found Samuel waiting by a stone altar. The alpha hadn't seen him yet. Gabriel swallowed again, this time bile and bitterness at the fact Samuel was dressed in a crisp black suit and those damn, black shiny shoes that Gabriel had wanted since he was a child. Samuel had no way of knowing that though; Michael maybe knew, knowing how much Gabriel had loved Lucifer. Gabriel swallowed a third time, gulping back the raging emotions that struggled to overwhelm him. When Gabriel had been thirteen or fourteen, just a young omega working through his body changes, he would fantasize about Lucifer coming back, taking Gabriel away from all that shit. Even harder to admit with all his practical thoughts about alphas and omegas becoming one, Gabriel had wished as young teenager that Lucifer would be his alpha. Lucifer had been the only alpha he could think of that would still love him as an omega. Lucifer had been the only person he could come up with that would still love him as Gabriel.

Someone at Gabriel's left coughed and he jerked back to his task at getting to the altar. He hadn't meant to stop. At least he had spaced out in Samuel's direction. Glancing down at his decorated feet, Gabriel started walking again. He was too afraid to look up anymore. Gabriel didn't want to see the judgment on everyone's face. 

"Hey." His head reared up in surprise as Samuel met him halfway from the altar. "You're doing great." Samuel's hand came up to press against Gabriel's cheek for a split second, causing Gabriel to scrunch his eyes shut and take in a calming breath of Samuel's scent. Good alpha. Safe alpha. His alpha. 

Sam walked Gabriel to the altar, ignoring the indignant looks the priest gave him. The priest was from Taivas, special delivery from Queen Naomi. Sam was trying to be respectful of Taivas's requests for their traditions to be honored, but it rankled to see him how uninvolved they made Gabriel. Winchester had tried to get the omega's input, but it had been made clear just how Gabriel lived his life before coming to Winchester. Sam had hated seeing how lost Gabriel looked when he rounded the bend. A shadow had crossed Sam's husband-to-be's face and Gabriel had faltered, floundered, and stopped.

Sam was pissed at Taivas and Michael. Gabriel had no say in any of this and then they went ahead and put the omega in the worst outfit Sam could have imagined. The corset underneath, hell yes, Sam could appreciate in a much more private setting, but putting Gabriel on display like that could only have one intention. And it was clear Gabriel was uncomfortable with the pantsuit, his arm constantly coming up to block his chest from view.

Gabriel was so different than Sam had expected. Gabriel had fire inside of him. Taivas had only trained him; they hadn't tamed him. Oh, gods, and the face he made as he succumbed to pleasure, the little sounds he made—. Sam adjusted his stance discreetly, still catching the eye of the priest as he began.

"We have gathered today in the sight of God," a hard look at Sam, the heathen with a slight boner," and man to join this alpha and this omega in holy matrimony." Sam wasn't ashamed to admit he tuned the monotone speech out once the priest launched into a boring tirade about submission of the weaker omega to the dominant alpha. Sam had seen enough of his parents to know who was the more submissive one and it wasn't the one currently wearing a yellow dress. Winchester fought for equal rights hundreds of years ago, and Queen Mary's generation was the first to experience true equality. Sam was proud of his mom. She had been one of the last omegas to be forced into an arranged marriage, but she had fought her old-fashioned father to be allowed to choose which of the lords she was to marry. She caught the eye of a crown prince, and well, no self-respecting lord would say no to their offspring becoming royalty.

Gabriel wasn't getting a choice. Neither was Sam. But Sam was finding it a little easier to commiserate with Gabriel instead of persecuting him. Gabriel's scent that was like nothing else Sam had ever smelled before had a hand in influencing Sam to go a little more gently with his intended. Gabriel's scent reminded Samuel that his fiancée was still nervous. Sam felt bad, knowing what else was coming. 

Gabriel's heart rate shot through the ceiling, or more the tree canopy, when the priest said it was time for Samuel and Gabriel to kneel as they showed their commitment to each other through Gabriel accepting Samuel's bite. How could have Gabriel have forgotten about this part of the joining? It wasn't such a common occupancy It was a more old-fashioned tradition here in Winchester, still followed by a majority of alpha/omega couples. In Taivas, however, only committed alphas bit their omegas. It was a sign that the alpha would protect the omega bearing his bite. It was a sign that the alpha would be faithful. It was a sign that let the whole world know that this was the alpha's omega, their mate. Being mounted just meant the omega was carrying the alpha's pups, but a bite made the omega the alpha's mate. Samuel was going to claim him for life with this bite. Gabriel didn't know why his stomach fluttered so. This was what every omega was supposed to want. Gabriel didn't–he didn't want this, any of it. 

"Kneel." The priest reiterated. Michael stepped forward, pulling Gabriel's cloak off. Samuel watched as Gabriel swallowed, shivering as Michael placed a hand on the back of his neck.

"Listen to the priest, little brother." Michael whispered. Gabriel nodded, eyes downcast, as he hit his knees. He winced as his scraped knees protested. Everything afterwards happened in slow motion and then all at once.

Gabriel didn't think, he just pushed, but Samuel had already bitten down hard. Gabriel whimpered and Samuel pulled him in closer even though Gabriel was squirming and pushing. Gabriel started to panic as he realized he couldn't shove the stronger alpha off. His distressed scent started to agitate other omegas in the audience. Some of them were picking up on how unwilling Gabriel was.

"Gabriel." Samuel shushed him, hand carding through golden curls as Gabriel closed his eyes and shivered. He had to keep this situation under control or else there would be riots. "You're safe." Samuel whispered, alpha voice being used now as the murmur in the crowd increased. Michael stepped forward with an angry scowl, but John reached over and grabbed his sleeve, shaking his head. Sam had gotten Gabriel to settle down, but now Gabriel's body just looked vacated.

"Please rise." There was no pity in the priest's gaze as he judged the traumatized omega before him. Gabriel shook his head, a hand slipping up to press against the bleeding bite mark. Gabriel had no desire to rise. He had no more fight in him. He wasn't his own anymore. "It is time for you two to kiss and for me to present you as man and omega." Sam's lip curled at the sexism in the priest's remark.

"You'll announce us as husband and husband or neither of us are getting up." The priest narrowed his eyes, looking down his long nose at the two princes before sighing. Sam didn't lessen his glare until the priest shrugged.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your mate!" Samuel helped Gabriel stand to his feet before bending low to kiss him deeply. The kiss felt wrong for so many reasons, but Gabriel having completely withdrawn was the first of those reasons. Sam worried about the consummation of their marriage. He didn't know if Gabriel was going to get through the day. If it was overwhelming for Sam, how much worse it had to be for Gabriel.

"You okay?" Sam asked low so only Gabriel could hear him. The lack of response was response enough as Sam hugged his new husband. Gabriel had tried so hard to please Sam these last few days despite just how much the omega prince didn't want this. Sam thought Gabriel was brave, someone he could respect. He let the little omega go, grabbing his hand as the priest announced them to the suspicious yet applauding crowd.

"Prince Samuel and Prince Gabriel of Winchester!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual assault and Non-con trigger warnings for this chapter. Take care of you, please.

Everyone started to follow Sam and Gabriel back to the parking area. Gabriel wished he could appreciate the beauty and natural splendor around him, but he was too off-balance and too grumpy to really care. His neck throbbed. He wasn't just Gabriel anymore. He was an alpha's bitch. He was Sam's omega. He was back to being a nobody who was locked up in a golden cage unless he was being fucked or giving birth.

"Gabriel." Prince Samuel, his alpha, his fucking husband, was shaking him gently. It took Gabriel a moment that they were off the path, somewhere in the woods, flanked by Donna and Jody. Gabriel felt like the first night was happening all over again. He was out of control and felt every painful ounce of it be ripped from him again and again. Gabriel reacted. He wanted, no, he needed to protect himself.

"I'm fine!" Gabriel pulled his arm loose, snarling over his shoulder as he turned away.

"You're not fine." Sam folded his arms and leaned back. "You're the farthest from fine you've been since you've gotten here."

"You don't fucking know me!"

"Gabriel..." Sam's voice darkened with just a bit of intention underlying his tone. 

"No! You didn't even want me! You don't get to suddenly care! Fuck you!" Gabriel's body shook with a hard shudder. Hot tears rolled over his red cheeks and dripped down, off his chin. "I didn't want this." He sniffled as he pressed his sweaty palm over Sam's bite mark.

"The wedding or the bite?" Sam sighed. Gabriel turned, hiding against a tree as his shoulders began to shake. "Gabriel. I'm trying here."

"I-I didn't ask you to." 

"Gabriel." The omega tried to shrug off the hand on his arm, but Sam was stronger. He pulled his new husband against him, more to ease the feeling of helplessness gripping at his throat. Sam didn't know how to help Gabriel, but he must have done something right. Gabriel burrowed his face into Sam's crisp, white shirt and bawled. Jody and Donna kept watch, shooting uneasy looks over at the new couple. "It'll be okay." Sam soothed, running one hand up and down Gabriel's back; his other arm firmly wrapped around his shoulder.

"Thanks." Gabriel whispered, lifting teary eyes to meet Sam's concerned gaze. Sam was grounding. Gabriel had felt like he couldn't fit in his body anymore after the bite. He had felt wild and miserable. He had felt free to misbehave: bad omega that he was. Sam had claimed him as his own. Gabriel should be grateful.

"We'll figure this all out." Sam promised, letting Gabriel leave the safety of his arms. "I'll take care of you."

"Let's get this over with." Gabriel folded his arms across his almost bare chest. The warmth of the sun was almost forgotten with the chilly wind. "We can figure everything else out after we make this official." 

"You can put a ring on it." Sam joked to Gabriel's confusion.

"Fuck." Gabriel dug around his pocket before pulling out the wedding band he was supposed to give Sam. 

"Don't feel bad. I didn't get a chance either." Sam pulled out a smaller, matching band. "I meant it when I said I'd take care of you. I wasn't going to make you stay up there when it was so clear..."

"That I didn't want to be there?" Gabriel didn't know where all his boldness was coming from. That bite. Ever since Sam claimed him, Gabriel felt different.

"Yea." Sam shrugged.

"Well we got through it." Gabriel took Sam's left hand and slid the large golden ring with an intricate design on to Sam's ring finger. "There." Sam stared down at his hand with an odd expression on his face. "What?" Gabriel asked snappily, defensively. He couldn't seem to catch his balance, emotions spinning like a busy spider set on trapping him.

"I-I just never expected to marry." The remark was quiet, reflective instead of offensive. Gabriel settled some.

"Oh." He came a little closer. "Are you okay?" Gabriel didn't think Sam could be anything but okay. He was an alpha and he got to bite and fuck an omega all in one day. It was fair to say that Gabriel was surprised when Sam hesitated and took a quick breath instead.

"I don't know. It's all happening so fast." Sam shrugged. "I'm still having an issue with not having a choice." Gabriel didn't mean to snort, he just couldn't believe what he was hearing."

"Fuck. You sound like an omega."

"Omega isn't an insult to me." 

"I meant it as one." Gabriel whispered in a singsong voice. "My neck hurts, you bastard!" Gabriel forgot that he wasn't supposed to be feeling any pain. Surely the ache between his shoulder blades was just the stress.

"Shut your mouth. I'm not a bastard." Sam hissed, one giant had wrapped around the brooch holding Gabriel's cloak on. 

"Fuck." Gabriel whined, terrified by the sudden snap. All surliness and rebellion fled and he hit his knees hard. "Fuck." He whispered as his nerves screamed at him. "I'll be good; I can be good. Oh god." His head went between his knees. Gabriel's next words were muffled by the grass, twigs, and dirt "Please don't hit me." 

"Just, don't." Sam shook his head. "Don't ever call me that, or Dean. I'll meet you back at the palace. I think we both just need some space."

"I'm sorry, alpha." Tears had sprang back up in Gabriel's eyes. Michael was right. He didn't know his place here in Winchester. He was just a dumb, ugly omega. Gabriel took in a shuddering breath as Sam walked away, twigs snapping under those shiny shoes. Jody gave Donna a look, nodding towards the Crown Prince. Donna sighed but left, following Sam to the parking lot. Jody wasn't leaving Gabriel alone with someone who had never seen his panic attacks before. It wouldn't be fair to Donna or Gabriel. Jody just wanted to be there for the little omega.

"It's time to go, my prince." She spoke up once Gabriel started showing signs of calming down. "Being late won't make anything better." 

Gabriel was miserable and it showed, as he stood up, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. He stood there, waiting for the alpha of the current situation to give him instructions. How could he be so fucking stupid?! He should be grateful for Sam's bite. He should be begging for Sam's knot. Sam had made a promise in front of both countries to protect and be loyal to Gabriel. Gabriel didn't deserve shit from Sam. And Sam didn't deserve the shit Gabriel had given him. Any other omega would have treated Samuel with the respect he deserved. No wonder Sam didn't want to marry him. Sam could do a lot better, and Gabriel, well, he deserved a life in the factories if that was how ungrateful he was for Sam claiming him. 

Dumb bitch. All Gabriel had left to see what he was good for was being fucked. He'd probably find a way to screw that up too. Stupid omega. "Come on." Jody ran her hand over his arm before taking it. She led him out of the woods and to the waiting car. 

"Sorry." Gabriel turned sharply away when he realized Sam was inside. "We're supposed to share a car. Abaddon's orders. Apparently it looks better." Sam's tone was bitter and so was his scent. "Get in, Gabriel." The condescension in that order wilted whatever courage Gabriel had been gathering. Keeping his eyes down on the ground, Gabriel stepped to the car and slid in: the perfect image of an obedient omega. Sam slid in and Gabriel waited for Jody to get in and Donna to start driving to up the ante.

"I'm so sorry, alpha." His apology was flawed by an errant hiccup that shook his whole core. It surprised him and Sam too, eyes accidentally meeting. Shit. Gabriel ducked his head back down and slid to the floor, taking that all too familiar position on his knees. Sam scrunched back in his seat, away from Gabriel, shifting his knees to the left. Silence was heavy as Donna accelerated, trying to keep one eye on the road and one eye on the princes.

"You're going to hurt your knees sitting like that." Sam broke the silence, his voice rough. He bent over and scooped his new husband up, putting him on the seat and buckling him in. "And no more apologies like that." He wrapped an arm around Gabriel, pulling the omega into his side. "No more apologies about things neither of us can control." Gabriel let out a pleased hum, taking in as much of Sam's scent as he could. Sam was being protective over him despite his omega flaws.

"I'll be a good omega."

"None of that." Sam shook his head. "Be the worst you can be. I'd rather know the real you anyone. Let's just get through the rest of this day."

An hour later, they were sitting in uncomfortable chairs in a room full of lawyers going over the final boring details of the boring details in the treaty between the countries. The marriage was only a small part, but that was the part Gabriel couldn't get out of his head. He had to somehow bear two alpha children within the span of two years to stay in Winchester. Sam argued that they could be omega, but Naomi's lawyer said the queen was adamant. Gabriel and Sam could have as many omega offspring as they wanted, but Gabriel would be returned to Taivas if by the time of their two-year anniversary if they did not have two alpha children. King John told them to just sign the damn thing. Alphas ran strong on both sides: it shouldn't be a problem.

Gabriel and Sam signed after King John and Queen Mary, Gabriel's flowing script one of the claims he had left to the best tutors Taivas could find before presenting. 

"Let's get the consummation over with, shall we?" The lawyer was putting away his documents. "Michael will be there in Queen Naomi to bear witness that the joining did occur, as will King John." Gabriel paled and Sam squeezed the hand he was holding. "It will take place in the temporary quarters of Prince Gabriel, so not to cast a shadow on the rooms they will be sharing as a family."

"Abaddon and Crowley have already decorated and supplied the room with anything you might need." Queen Mary spoke up. "They've seen to everything." A pointed comment to her son who nodded. Gabriel leaned against his husband, willing his feet to move. "Michael is going to assist Gabriel and Dean is going to assist Sam in getting ready."

"I'll see you shortly." Sam rubbed Gabriel's back before leaving with his family. Gabriel peered over at Michael who glowered over at him. 

"Back to our wing, omega." 

The walk was silent, something Gabriel was happy for. He didn't want to talk to Michael, but apparently his brother didn't want to talk to him either. Gabriel squeaked as Michael stopped, pulling him into a small room. It was a linen closet by the looks of it, but Gabriel didn't get a chance to look around much before he found himself pinned against the wall, Michael's lips pressed against his own. Gabriel tried to move away, but Michael was too strong. "You should have been mine." Michael pulled back enough to grab at Gabriel's pantsuit. The expensive fabric ripped easily under Michael's brute alpha strength.

"No!" Gabriel's pleas went ignored as Michael ripped away Kali's careful bandages.

"I heard you'll bend over for anyone who rubs you right." Michael whispered in Gabriel's ear, his breath hot on the omega's neck. His hand slid past the wrecked fabric and reached down, grasping Gabriel's cock. "Kind of big for an omega; Sam won't like that. Too bad, he'll have to cut it down if he doesn't like it now." Michael's hand pressed against Gabriel's hole. Gabriel shook his head as Michael kissed him again, forcing his hand up as far as Gabriel's underwear would let him. "What a disgusting mess! You can't even get wet for your own countrymen. You need a foreigner, an enemy to turn you on. Pathetic omega." Gabriel didn't know what half of those words meant; he just knew he was making Michael mad because he wasn't responding to him like he had for Sam. Sam. Gabriel struggled against his brother, biding his time to scream as soon as Michael stopped kissing him."

"Sam!" Gabriel screamed. Sam didn't hear him, even though Gabriel screamed again. Michael laughed when suddenly the door was pulled open.

"Step away from Prince Gabriel or I'll shoot." Donna Hanscum stood at the door, gun drawn and safety off.

"You're not going to—" A shot rang out and Michael staggered against the wall opposite of Gabriel. "Son of a bitch!" He screamed, grabbing his arm. "You shot me!"

"Sexual assault is a serious offense here in Winchester, especially when the victim is a omega."

"He's not even mated!" Michael tried to sound tough, but he just sounded pained. Donna radioed something Gabriel couldn't catch, his ears ringing from the gun blast. Donna waved for him to come out as guard swarmed the scene. Someone put a blanket around his thin shoulders, Donna maybe, but Gabriel didn't know. They moved him away from Michael and down to his room where Sam was waiting. Donna didn't tell Sam, but Gabriel could tell that King John and the lawyer from Taivas knew. He sniffled, suddenly aware of the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

"Hey." Sam, solid, safe Sam, hugged him as soon as he saw him, pulling Gabriel close enough to force the breath from the omega's lungs. Or was that the sudden wave of pain from Gabriel's back? Sam was safe. Gabriel reminded himself of just how safe Sam was, but even Sam's scent couldn't stop the trembling of Gabriel's knees.

"Just get it over with." John waved his son on.

"Dad, no, he's a wreck."

"Nothing you can do about that." John's bearded jaw was tense. "Prolonging the inevitable will just make it worse."

Gabriel didn't remember much from their joining. It was quick and painful. Sam lay over his bare body, his knot entrenched inside of Gabriel's body, locking them together as Gabriel was filled with Sam's seed. Sam was panting apologies for no one but Gabriel to hear. Sam was too big. Gabriel was too tight. Gabriel just wanted no one to touch him for a very long time. 

Sam was going to be so angry when he found out about Michael. Gabriel just hoped he'd be so angry at Michael that he wouldn't be angry at Gabriel too. Even if Sam did get angry with Gabriel, Gabriel could always just let Sam fuck him. Sam was relaxing now, arms curling around his new mate as the others let themselves out of the room, bloody sheet in hand.

It seemed Gabriel had finally found the one thing he was good at: getting fucked. Good omega. Good bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things do start to get better for Gabriel after this. It will take time, but it will happen.


	10. Chapter 10

When Gabriel woke up, he felt subdued. Okay, that was an understatement and a half. Gabriel felt like hell. His back was aflame, throbbing with every breath. Even inside, Gabriel throbbed, an odd emptiness he was unfamiliar with. He knew it was where Sam had been, but it still felt foreign, like he was missing a piece of himself. 

Gabriel opened his eyes, blinking as he took in the unfamiliar room. He wasn't in the room where strangers watched him get fucked. Gabriel trembled, gathering his hands under his torso, getting ready to brace himself so he could get up. He had managed to get into a sitting position when Sam emerged from the en suite bathroom.

"You're up!" Sam was running a towel over his wet hair. "How you feeling?"

"Sore." Gabriel croaked, making sure to clear his throat. He didn't need to sound as awful as he felt.

"I'm sorry." Something shifted in Sam's features that struck Gabriel in the gut with just how bad the alpha was feeling. "I tried to make it good; I used the lube." Regret hung heavy in the air. Gabriel shrugged. He didn't like Sam feeling bad. It had to have been his fault or something. His back was hurting too much for him to think of a good argument. So, Gabriel changed the subject.

"Where are we?" Gabriel glanced around the room. He didn't want to stare at the yellow bruise fading from around Sam's eye. He had known Sam was covering it up, but Sam was so good at covering it up, Gabriel had forgotten. His own face had been cared for daily in the same manner, but his scratch was also almost gone.

"Our new suite. This can be your room or mine or the p-pups. When you feel up to it, I'll show you all the rooms. You can pick once you see them all."

A soft knock came on the door.

"Come in!" Sam got up and grabbed a bathrobe, wrapping it around as Mary poked her head in. 

"I thought I might find you two here." She smiled. "How you two holding up?" She stepped in. "Your father won't admit it, Sam, but the first mating of an arranged marriage fucks everyone up."

"Queen Mary!" Gabriel rasped out a laugh. She shrugged and smiled again, blindingly bright. Gabriel thought she was so strong and beautiful. He didn't know how an omega could be so alive, so vibrant, but she just was. 

"Sam, I know you did everything you could. You're my son. So stop beating yourself up."

"Mom—." Mary held her hand up.

"I saw the sheets; Kali's already on her way." She turned her blue eyes to Gabriel. "How are you, my new son?" She crossed the room to sit down by him. A gentle thumb ran over his cheek, Gabriel leaning into the touch. He needed to lie back down.

"I need those meds again." Gabriel admitted as he slumped and slid down back against the pillows.

"Poor baby." Mary's tone held no mockery like Gabriel expected. She seemed genuinely concerned, even running her fingers through his curls.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, watching the two interact. "What does Gabriel need meds?"

"You haven't told him?" Gabriel shook his head. He had kept a blanket wrapped around him during consummation. And said blanket was still firmly wrapped around his shoulders.

"Tell me what?" Gabriel gave Mary a scared look, and she nodded. Gabriel had a lot to tell Sam, but none of it was easy to say. 

"I'll tell you after meds." Gabriel promised, not realizing he was giving Sam puppy eyes.

"Shit, Gabriel. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. You know that right?" Gabriel gave him a blank look. Who says that? It had to be a test, an alpha trick to see how good his omega was. Gabriel wasn't going to fail that test.

"I'll do what you tell me to do." Gabriel avoided going down on his knees. Sam didn't seem to like that. Mary and Sam both sighed. "It's all I know!" Gabriel snapped. He curled his legs up, wincing as the hollowness inside turned into a sharp pain. The blankets had been disturbed, scrunching up under one pale leg. 

"I understand." Mary ran a hand over his arm. "We've asked a lot of you. I'm sorry." Gabriel humphed, but he couldn't find it in himself to stay angry at Mary. "I know what it's like to marry a stranger, get fucked bloody by a stranger. I know what it's like to not know how to use my own voice." Gabriel looked at Sam to gauge how he should react to Mary's confession. Gabriel knew Mary and John were in love; he didn't know they had started out like Sam and Gabriel were. Sam's eyes were wide, cheeks red, but he nodded when he saw Gabriel looking at him.

"Tell me after the meds." Sam sank into a chair. Gabriel studied him, wondering how a giant alpha could look so small. Sam looked as lost as Gabriel felt. The omega side of Gabriel wanted to comfort Sam somehow; he wanted Sam's pleased scent to come back. Gabriel wanted to cross the room and crawl into Sam's lap, make him feel better, but he hurt too much to move. And even if he could move, Gabriel didn't know the first thing about bringing someone pleasure.

"Why is he covered in his own blood?!" Kali snapped, pushing the door in. "I can smell him in the hallway!" Kali was furious, eyes burning bright with righteous indignation. She looked capable of murder when she looked to Sam for some kind of reasonable explanation. Sam just looked away. It was Mary who stood up and rescued her son as Gabriel lay on the bed, pale and miserable. 

"His pain is back. He needs more meds."

"He needs an older brother who doesn't try to fucking assault him minutes before he consummates his marriage!" Kali was too angry to calm down as she ripped the supplies from her bag. She set up the IV with such force that Gabriel thought it might break. A needle was gently inserted past his skin and into a vein. Kali was always so gentle with him despite her fury at his world. Kali stroked the side of his face, taking in a slow breath. "Sam, get a bucket of warm water and a wash cloth. Gabriel can shower when he isn't in pain any more, but that won't be for a little while." Kali sat down on the bed. "Gabriel, on a scale—."

"Seven." 

"It was a five this morning." Kali could figure out why Gabriel's pain was more. But she actually was there to make Gabriel feel better, not make Sam feel worse.

"What the hell happened?!" Sam hadn't moved from his chair, hands gripping into the armrests. "I need to know what happened." He continued with a calmer voice when Kali and Mary fixed glares on him. "Did Michael hurt Gabriel?"

"That's an understatement." Kali snorted. "He beat him bloody with a belt buckle and then he tried touching him like a mate."

"He what?!" Sam saw red for a moment. It wasn't necessarily because it was Gabriel it had happened to. Sam hated alphas who abused omegas. He hated alphas that supported the system that kept omegas like property. Michael was all those things and worse. And then the rest of what Kali said hit Sam. He stood up and grabbed the back of the chair, throwing it over. Gabriel jumped at the loud sound.

"Please don't hit me!" It was a reflex. Gabriel never asked Michael that. He had learned Michael didn't listen the hard way. But other alphas had listened. Plus Gabriel had tried so hard to make sure Sam wouldn't know about the abuse, if it was abuse. Omegas needed to be reminded of their place... Gabriel could be a very willful omega. 

Gabriel wasn't sure why everyone had gotten tense at his comment. All the fight had left Sam's body when Gabriel opened his eyes. There was an air of defeat in the way Sam's shoulders slumped. Gabriel hadn't realized that the blanket covering his back had slipped down in his haste to become as small as a target as he possibly could be. Sam wiped his eyes roughly, unable to look away from the colorful mess Michael had left behind. Gabriel's back was patches of purple and black, swathes of red where skin had been sliced through or ripped away. Fuck. Sam wiped his mouth and clenched his fists, repeating those motions until he could find his voice.

"I can promise you this much, Gabriel." Sam gave a solemn vow as his reply. "I would never hit you or our pups. Ever." Some of the pressure Gabriel had been feeling in his chest slipped away. Gabriel let out a nervous, little laugh as he realized that he felt relieved. Naomi had not been such an alpha. Rarely did she beat her children herself, but her alpha and omega children alike had been beaten at her command. Queen Naomi was absolute, not to be crossed, yet here, Winchester was going against everything she had ever had Gabriel taught. And Gabriel liked it.

"Am I to wear your collar?" It was meant as an innocent question. Collars were a sign of belonging in Taivas. Sam seemed in for the long haul, so Gabriel wanted to know if he was getting the bite and the collar deal. Biting was a huge deal, but a bite and a collar? That was unheard of.

"I can't. Not right now. I just can't." Sam mumbled under his breath, swiping the back of his hand over his eyes. 

"Get that bucket, Winchester. We'll make it over these mountains, one day at a time. For now, clean up your mess." Kali interrupted Sam's miniature breakdown. Sam did as he was told this time, hands still shaking any time he thought too long on what Michael had done. There would be no mercy for Michael— for all the mercy Michael had not given Gabriel.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel could have kissed Kali once the meds kicked in. He felt nice and clean and incredibly cared for. He thought it was weird that Sam would clean him up and then help him shower, but at the same time it made him really, ridiculously happy. Maybe it was the drugs, but the omega loved alpha attention, especially positive alpha attention. Gabriel didn't bring up the collar and Sam didn't talk about Michael. They were curled up in bed, Sam having built Gabriel something called a nest. Gabriel liked it; he liked that Sam was part of the nest. Now that they both had clothes on, Sam felt safe to Gabriel again.

Gabriel nuzzled against Sam's strong chest. His alpha was already sleeping, both of them exhausted by the day that seemed to keep getting worse. Was this it? Was this to be his life? He pressed his hand against his small stomach. One day he'd have Sam's pups. Gabriel didn't know if he'd ever get used to having sex. He didn't know why it was so different from this early morning. Back then, Gabriel had wanted Sam, needed him even. And now he couldn't imagine spreading his legs for Sam again. He had to though, sooner or later. He had to get pregnant. Gabriel wasn't going back to Taivas. He wouldn't. That was his last coherent thought before he too drifted to sleep. The night before had not been restful in the stables.

"There's a Winchester Philharmonic concert in our honor." Sam murmured over to his new husband. Gabriel shifted, tensing before he sort of relaxed into his husband's arms. He had woken up a few minutes ago to Sam studying him, still sleepy himself. Gabriel wanted to please Sam. He wanted to, but the thought of Sam being inside of him again made him feel ill. 

"When?" Gabriel asked. He liked being pressed up against Sam, all of his worries and anxieties aside. Sam smelled pretty, like evergreen and coffee and old books. Sam pulled Gabriel over a little closer, wrapping him up more snugly in a soft blanket. Sam took care to avoid touching Gabriel's back. Kali had rewrapped the injuries fairly well. The meds she gave Gabriel seemed to have worked. Gabriel only tensed up when Sam's hands went anywhere near his waist or lower. Sam made sure to keep his hands up higher.

"A couple hours." Sam kissed Gabriel's forehead, smiling as Gabriel moved in closer. It was an odd dance. They always moved back and forward and back to a middle ground—ever since they met. "I like you."

"What?" Gabriel stammered into Sam's neck. He couldn't seem to get enough of the alpha. Gabriel hated this need. A need that seemed to vanish when Sam's hands and mouth were on him. Sam's lips pressed against the bite that was still tender to the touch. To Gabriel's credit, he didn't flinch. "What'd you say?"

"I like you."

"Why?"

"You're cute, sweet, fiesty under all that submissive crap."

"Oh." Gabriel didn't know what to say. He flushed as Sam covered his neck with more kisses. 

"You smell so good too." Sam was back at Gabriel's bite, sucking and nipping the sensitive skin. Gabriel couldn't hold back the small moan as Sam ran a hand through his hair, tugging on Gabriel's curls ever so slightly. "You smell like summer, sunshine and thunderstorms, and the sweet tang of chocolate dipped cranberries." There was that want from earlier, but it fell short as fear chased the sudden need away. Images of Michael forcing himself on top of Gabriel had the omega freezing up.

"I can't. I can't. Stop. Please stop." Gabriel was hyperventilating, shoving at Sam's shoulders. "I can't." He whimpered at the sudden loss of Sam's body. Sam looked terrified, glancing down at his own hands and then back at Gabriel. 

"I'm so sorry." Sam whispered. "I'll collect you when we need to leave for the concert. The reception will follow directly after."

"Okay." Gabriel pulled the soft blanket Sam had given him back over as the alpha left the room. Sam's scent was soothing. Gabriel tried to not beat himself up as he lay back down. Kali was going to check on him in an hour or so. He didn't want Kali to get mad at Sam again. 

Sam stomped down the hallway, servants scattering out of the way. The prince's irritation was only focused on himself, but no one wanted to risk drawing that wrath on himself. Of course, when John refused Sam being able to meet with Michael... Sam was angry for a while other reason.

Sam found his way to the training grounds. Twenty minutes pounding a punching bag was helping, but not as much as pounding in Michael's face would have. How could that creature try to hurt Gabriel so? Michael had ruined something for Gabriel that was supposed to be a good thing. Mating was for life. And now Gabriel didn't want Sam to touch him. 

Part of that was Sam's fault too. He had tried. He had tried to make their joining good for Gabriel; he had! Three more quick jabs and one big swing. Sam was sweaty and panting, but no less angry on the inside. Gods, he had used half the bottle of lube. Gabriel's whimpers of pain haunted him as he smashed his fists against the punching bag. 

Then there was what had just happened in their bedroom. Sam had wanted Gabriel even after he had fucked the omega bloody. Gods! He attacked the punch in bag with renewed ferocity. He had known what Michael had done and what he himself had put Gabriel through and yet, he had still tried to start something. No wonder Gabriel freaked out. Sam had wanted to make Gabriel his all over again so that no other alpha would even think to touch him.

Sam couldn't even claim he had wanted to protect Gabriel. He did want to keep Gabriel safe, but hearing about Michael's attack had triggered something in Sam. He wanted Gabriel all to himself. He was irrationally possessive of someone he hadn't even wanted to marry. Even now, Sam had a hard time calling Gabriel his husband. Gabriel was still something to him. Gabriel was his. Sam just wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"You remind me of me right now." Sam jerked his head up as someone spoke up.

"Dean." He breathed out in relief. Sam couldn't handle seeing their father right now. Dean had been supposed to help him get ready earlier, but he had been a no show. Sam didn't blame Dean. He was ducking around their father since he defied him openly about marrying a complete stranger. Dean was in love with Castiel to King John's dismay. A common omega marrying the crown prince was an issue, so Dean abdicated the throne. If he had to pick between the throne and Castiel, he would pick Castiel at every turn.

"Sorry for throwing you under the bus, though," Dean paused, "you seem to be enjoying being under that particular bus."

"Shut up." Sam punched the bag again, chains rattling as the bag quivered. "I hurt him, Dean. I didn't know his brother had assaulted him; I didn't know that's why I couldn't get him wet." Sam choked back a sob. "Gods, I feel like a rapist!" Sam raised his arm and bashed it against the now swinging bag. "Fuck!"

"Sam, Sam." Dean stepped over, grabbing his brother's arms. Sam buried his face in his brother's neck, wrapping his arms around his big brother. "You're not a rapist. You didn't know about what his brother did. You took good care of him; you did the best you could."

"It wasn't enough." Sam shook his head, trying to hide his tears. Princes weren't supposed to cry, especially not princes who had John as their father. "It's never enough." Dean and Sam both knew he wasn't just talking about Gabriel now.

"Now you're getting why I said 'fuck it.'" Dean quipped. "Take care of yourself and your mate, Sammy. The gods know you won't get much help from anyone else." He looked down. "Shit, Sam, your hands. You're not going to be able to hide those." Sam glanced down, flexing his hands. The skin was cracked and broken, blood staining his knuckles.

"I guess Gabe and I are both bleeding today." Sam sighed. Now that he had seen the blood, he was starting to feel the pain.

"Gabe, huh?" Dean cracked a smile. "I guess being the responsible one for a change isn't all bad, huh, Sammy?" 

"I don't know how to make this work, Dean. I mean there's Ruby and Mom. Kali's jumping down my throat each time Gabriel jumps at somethjng... He's been abused, Dean, and I don't know if I can help him."

"My bleeding heart of a brother is still in there somewhere. I know Ruby didn't completely kill him."

"I'm not heartless, Dean. I just learned a little more about reality."

"She made you cynical."

"We're not arguing about Ruby. I can't handle her on top of this other shit."

"You never could handle her. She was always like a drug to you."

"Dean..." Sam warned. Ruby was a sore topic for the both of them. Sam just didn't want to fight with anyone else today. His wedding day was a nightmare... Somethjng he still was blaming himself for. Dean raised his hands in surrender, acknowledging he had heard Sam loud and clear.

"I like your husband, Sam. Don't hold that against him."

"He's a mess." Sam sighed. "He wants a fucking collar."

"That is messed up." Dean agreed, nodding his head. "Ask Crowley, man. He gets all that omega stuff. He's been helping me with Cas."

"How is that going?" Sam's eyebrows rose.

"Cas is talking to me again." Dean shrugged. "I had to promise to never propose to him again, but at least we're talking."

"That is something." Sam nodded, looking like an enthusiastic puppy with his shaggy hair moving. "All right. I'll talk to Crowley. He did grow up in Helvetti." Helvetti bordered Taivas and shared its views on omega rights: that they had none. 

Crowley had grown up in awful conditions, running away to Winchester at an early age. He had been taken in by the Harvelle's, raised alongside their daughter, Ellen. Crowley had married young to a family friend: a young man his own age at the time, but their marriage crumbled with the miscarriage of their pup. Crowley had always fought his nature, but had been happy to give in to biology when it came to his mate and family. When that failed, he ran, becoming who he was today so that would never happen to him again. No one mentioned his history to Crowley either, even with his old mate working on palace grounds. It was strange. No one knew why but their bond never broke, it just faded.

"He's your best bet. Although I know someone better you could talk to." Dean teased, drawing out his words. "It means making nice with Kali though."

"Kali's mate? Why? Have you met him?! I've never even seen him."

"Oh, you will." Dean was being cryptic which was odd for him. Sam was used to his brother being direct, so he didn't push the subject. He had enough to worry about. "Go shower. You stink. I'll see you at the reception tonight."

"Is Cas going to be there?"

"Who else would be my plus one?" Dean winked, clicking his tongue. He patted Sam on the back and ducked out the door, yelling something about having to get ready. Sam watched him go with fondness. Dean was always there for him when he needed him most. 

Sam showered like Dean had said. He made it back to his old room to retrieve his tux from earlier, but before he could put it on, he was struck with a wonderful idea. He hurried to pull on the expensive, tailored clothes before rushing down to the tailor. 

"You're a miracle worker, right?" Sam asked breathlessly. Ash just wheeled around in his chair and smiled.

Thirty minutes until they were due at their seats at the concert, Sam rushed into Gabriel's room. Gabriel jumped, but it was obvious he was relieved it was Sam. The omega prince was dressed in the plain outfit from his first night in Winchester.

"I got you something." Sam beamed. "A couple somethings actually, consider them a wedding present."

"You already gave me those soft blankets." Gabriel pointed out. He wasn't protesting, he was just saying the blankets were enough. Gabriel hadn't felt anything as soft as those ever. And they were pretty. The cherry on top was that they smelled like his new mate. Sam was a safe place despite the alpha anxiety Gabriel had.

"I'm probably going to give you a lot of things." Sam admitted.

"Oh." Gabriel blushed, unsure why that affected him so. Sam made him feel so, so cherished. Gifts, kisses, a bite mark—Gabriel felt spoiled.

"Close your eyes!" Sam was too excited to wait any longer. Gabriel obliged, covering his eyes with his hands. Sam waved in the servant who had been waiting in the door, taking the suit bag and shoe box from her capable hands. Sam laid them out on the bed with care. "Okay."

Gabriel opened his eyes and gasped, covering his mouth quickly. Tears sprang up in his eyes as he bent over to poke the tuxedo to make sure it was real.

"These are really for me?" He scooped up the box and opened it, admiring the shine of the shoes.

"Of course."

"I love them." Gabriel breathed. He finally- he finally had the shiny shoes and tux he had always dreamed out. Tonight he was being dressed as a prince. Gabriel knew he didn't deserve it, but he was grateful for how thoughtful and gracious his new alpha was. "This means so much to me." Sam never gave much thought to clothes, but from what he had seen Gabriel wear and what he had seen Gabriel admire, he could sort of see what a big deal this was for his mate. Taivas didn't give Gabriel nice clothes or flattering clothes.

"Put them on." Sam encouraged. "I want to see how they look on you."

"Okay!" Gabriel grabbed the hanger and the box, rushing to the bathroom. He put on as much as he could without help, but Sam was proud to tie Gabriel's bow tie. Gabriel was nervous and proud as he stood before Sam. He clacked the heels of his beloved shiny shoes together before lifting his palms up. "So how do I look?"

"You look v-very great." Sam's throat dried at the sight of his husband. Gabriel looked amazing in a suit. Ash had tailored the suit to hug all the right places while still giving Gabriel room to breathe. "You look hot–handsome, you look very handsome." Gabriel kind of just giggled at Sam's reaction, a look of disbelief on his face. "I can't wait to show you off." Sam grinned, trying to pull himself together. He could not lose control like he had earlier. Sam would be damned if he hurt Gabriel like that ever again.


	12. Chapter 12

The concert was fascinating and relaxing. Gabriel had to hide a few yawns, but he was exhausted from the ceremony and the joining. He dozed against Sam on the car ride back, not that Sam minded. Sam found Gabriel's openness about how much he needed Sam refreshing... and intoxicating.

The following reception were lovely. The ballroom was overflowing with splendor, gold and silver everywhere, representing Winchester and Taivas respectively. Flowers sprang up everywhere, cherry and apple blossoms entwined with evergreen branches. Gabriel could smell hints of Sam everywhere, thanks to the evergreen. It helped his overall mood if he was being honest. 

Gabriel got so many compliments on his suit; he felt like he might explode with pride. Gabriel loved his tux and shoes. He loved how Sam looked at him when he was dressed like this. It was way better than that dumb corset and pantsuit. Gabriel had never been to a better party. Kali gave him a strong dose of pain medicine and Gabriel didn't feel a thing all night. After the first dance with Sam, Gabriel hunted down a glass of wine, but was whisked back to the dance floor after only a few sips.

"I was drinking that." He mock-scowled up at Sam who laughed. Sam seemed happiest when he was touching Gabriel or being around Gabriel, something that made the omega feel powerful. Gabriel was unaccustomed to feeling like he had power over anything, but seeing Sam smile more and laugh when Gabriel smiled at him or touched him made him realize that he did indeed have some power over Sam.

Halfway through their reception, Gabriel realized one of the reasons Sam was keeping him so close. Michael was there, pale and glowering, scorn and pride evident on his face. Michael's injured arm was cradled to his chest in a sling. Gabriel shivered, unable to stop himself from remembering the last time he had seen his older brother. Michael saw him and stepped forward, but Sam was there in an instant, stepping between the siblings.

"Don't even think about it." Sam growled, curling his fingers into fists. Michael managed to smirk despite the seriousness of the situation he had gotten himself into. 

"Sam, Sam, you should listen to me. I'm a fellow alpha. I just want to warn you about your mate."

"You don't get to speak about him." Sam took on a warning tone. He was still positioned in a protective stance. Gabriel made sure to stay behind him, relishing that his alpha was protecting him, him! A lowly, worthless omega like Gabriel wasn't worth the trouble, but God, Gabriel loved it. Sam's arm reached back, his fingers brushing against Gabriel's arm as Sam made sure Gabriel was safe behind him. Warmth pulsated out from Gabriel's core and he found himself smiling as the alphas droned on: Sam didn't love him, but Sam took care of him. That was more than enough.

"Oh, well, that's fair." Michael nodded. "I wasn't thinking when I put my hands on your omega, your property." Sam relaxed a hair at the acknowledgment of possession. Sam was scared by how possessive he was of Gabriel: that little body, that submission, that willingness to please. Sam's alpha side loved Gabriel's behavior while the rest of Sam was horrified by it. "But I want to warn you. If I had been my brother, Lucifer, you would not have had such a faithful mate."

Gabriel struggled to keep his mouth shut as his face turned a flaming red. He was so furious at Michael for daring to speak Lucifer's name. Michael was part of the reason Lucifer had fallen! 

"Why are you so awful?" For a moment, Gabriel thought Sam was talking to him, but no. Gabriel's alpha was leaning over Michael, his voice strangely controlled for all the protective and angry scent he was throwing off in waves. Sam's scent was making Gabriel dizzy. "We all know what happened to Lucifer and we all heard how you did nothing to help him. You were so afraid you might lose your crown to him, you helped destroy him." Gabriel took a step forward, pressing his forehead against Sam's back. He didn't know how to thank Sam with his voice. His head spun enough with all the alpha pheromones. He was grateful for Sam defending him and more importantly, defending Lucifer. 

Neither Sam nor Gabriel were expecting the small omega's touch to calm Sam down. The angry, alpha haziness cleared as Gabriel pressed his hand against Sam's back too. Gabriel just wanted to go back to the party, dance with Sam some more. Michael wasn't worth it, he couldn't hurt Gabriel anymore. "Let's go." Sam turned his back on Michael. "He's not worth it. You're mine." Gabriel's chest puffed out as Sam took his hand and started to lead him away from his obnoxious brother.

"He'll never be fully yours." Michael snarled, coming after them. None of them noticed the tv camera that swung towards them—none of the princes realized the music had died down and that everyone was watching them. Jody's hand was on her gun, but King John shook his head when she looked to him. Michael already had been shot once during his stay; John couldn't risk a second. "Gabriel will always belong to Taivas." He stepped forward, almost as if to grab Gabriel back, but Sam threw the punch before anyone could react. Michael's face was one of shock as he fell on his ass. Sam stepped forward, but bodyguards jumped in between them, pulling Sam and Michael apart before any more violence could break out.

"Do not fucking touch my mate." Sam panted, shaking his hand out. If his fingers hurt earlier, they fucking hurt now. He glared at Michael who picked himself off the floor and stalked off to the bathrooms to check his face. "Let's dance." Sam growled to Gabriel, who nodded. Gabriel's initial excitement over being protected faded when he saw how strong Sam could be. Sam knocked Gabriel's usual oppressor over with one punch. Sam had said he would never hit Gabriel or the pups, but what if he did? Sam could kill him. Needless to say, both alpha and omega were more subdued as they led a waltz back on the floor, the orchestra quickly playing along. The guests in the ballroom slowly let out the breaths they had been holding as the night normalized.

"That was intense." Gabriel blinked at the strange alpha who had interrupted his awkward waltz with Sam. "Mind if I steal your omega for a bit, little brother?" Gabriel bristled for a moment, realized that this must be Dean, the alpha who rejected him for Castiel. "I'm Dean." He extended his hand for Gabriel to take. Gabriel assumed he meant to shake his hand, but Dean then pressed the back of Gabriel's hand to his lips.

"Come on, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Aw, Sammy, are you worried he'll like me more? You don't need to. He already does." Dean winked over at Gabriel who gave him a blank look. Dean was an alpha—Gabriel didn't really like any alpha, except for Lucifer, Sam, King John, and Bobby. That didn't mean he wasn't still scared of them, oh, Gabriel was, but he also liked them a tiny bit more than the alphas who had given him reason to be scared of them.

"Dean, shut up. Are you going to dance or not?" Gabriel found himself the center of the attention of open, green eyes. Dean smiled over at him, crinkles forming around his eyes. He had freckles sprinkled across his nose and he smelled like pine, leather, Castiel, and something else Gabriel couldn't place.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, Gabriel?"

"Where's Castiel?" Gabriel mumbled, letting Dean pull him away from Sam and on to the dance floor. Dean pulled him in close, closer than Sam did, so their chests were touching as they moved. Dean was surprisingly a graceful dancer and he led Gabriel well despite the fact he was laughing his head off at Gabriel's little dig.

"Sorry about all that." Dean sobered up, biting his lower lip. "I meant no offense to you although it still is offensive to you. It's just— how could I marry someone else when I have already found the love of my life? It just didn't sit well with me, so I said no. My dad threatened to exile me—well, he threatened a lot of things. But I still said no." 

"Oh." Gabriel thought King John was nice. He shot the king a look, appraising him from the dance floor. John was drinking, his cheeks pink as a servant brought him another glass. Queen Mary was as far away from him as she could be, talking with her friends.

"He's a good king and he'll be fair to you. You're not actual blood." Dean muttered. Gabriel didn't quite know what that meant, but he didn't ask. Dean seemed all right, but he kind of wanted to go back to Sam now. Dean picked up on Gabriel's unspoken request and pulled them off the floor. "Thank you, Gabriel. You're all right." Gabriel preened at the praise Dean offered with a wry smile. "I'm going to go find Cas now that the asshole is gone."

"I'd keep an eye out, Michael still might return." Sam warned. 

"Oh, I don't think he'll bother us." Dean smirked. "If he does, I'll call you over." Sam grinned at that comment. Dean turned and pushed through the crowd.

"Sorry you're stuck with me." Sam murmured, wrapping an arm around Gabriel's shoulder. 

"I like you better." Gabriel nuzzled into Sam's side. "A lot." Sam beamed, pulling Gabriel even closer. Sam had not heard those words enough in his life. To hear them willingly offered from his mate made up for this debacle of a day.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriel wasn't complaining when Sam asked to stay the night. Sam made sure that sex was not an issue. He just didn't want to leave Gabriel alone. 

It was odd, two strangers snuggled up together. 

"I've had a one-night stand or two." Sam confessed. "I'm not used to staying."

"Mmm, I'm used to be locked in a room." Gabriel joked. Kali had given him a smaller dose of pain meds after the reception was over. He could feel the tenderness from his injuries, but he wasn't overwhelmed with pain. Gabriel felt comfortable enough pressed against his alpha. Maybe things would be okay.

"Gods, Gabe." Sam laughed, more horrified than anything with how casual GBriel was about his life. "How are you even okay with that?" 

"It was all I knew." Gabriel shrugged. "It was better than what the other omegas got."

"What happened to them?"

"They went to the factories." Gabriel shivered. "Once they went in, they didn't come out. At least, that's what Lucifer told me."

"Lucifer, huh? You want to tell me more about him?" Sam rubbed his hand over the small of Gabriel's back, a smooth patch between bandages. Gabriel had stiffened when Sam's hand slipped under his shirt, but he was more relaxed now as they lay there talking.

"He was the best big brother." Gabriel turned his face down. "I always hoped he'd come back, that it was all just an awful cover-up." Gabriel sniffled and laughed at the same time. "Yea, he hasn't shown back up yet."

"Did you love him?" Sam's voice was quiet, respectful.

"Of course." Gabriel whispered back. "He's the only one from my family that I remember with any fondness. He stood up for me even when I was an alpha. Maybe it's for the best, he died. He would have been so disappointed to know I was an omega."

"I think he knew." Sam tightened his arm around Gabriel. "You don't just switch from being an alpha to being an omega."

"What do you mean?" Gabriel shifted in the darkness, the closeness of his voice informing Sam that he had his new husband's full attention. "I was an alpha until I was twelve."

"Gabriel." Sam tried to be as gentle as he could. "You don't switch from being an alpha to an omega unless you were given hormone treatment... And even then, you wouldn't be a fertile omega. You would not be an omega married off to make pups."

"But I was an alpha!" There was a tinge of panic in Gabriel's voice as he clung to the only comforting fact he had from childhood. He had been right once and now Sam was saying he had always been this weak shell of a human?! It couldn't be.  
"Gabriel, I've seen your file. You were an omega from birth. I don't know why they let you believe you had been an alpha before your first heat, but you were never an alpha."

"You're lying!" Gabriel was shrinking away, struggling to get up. "It's okay if you don't like Michael or my mother, but do not lie to me about myself." The omega was shaking with anger. "Get out." It was a weak command, whispered in a hushed voice. Gabriel was beyond upset. He didn't want to sleep next to someone who was already trying to manipulate him. Gabriel was dumb, but he wasn't stupid.

"Gabriel..."

"Please?" His voice cracked as Gabriel struggled to compose himself. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, my prince." Sam leaned over and kissed Gabriel's forehead before leaving. The lack of Sam's presence made Gabriel feel worse, but he was too confused and upset to be near Sam right now. He was glad Sam left. Really.

Sam flopped on his bed in the adjoining room. What a clusterfuck of a day! He stretched out to his full length and tried to ignore the emptiness of his bed. He missed Gabriel pressed into his side. He missed his mate. Some time passed as the palace fell into a peaceful slumber. Guards watched over the royals as the last of the night staff locked up. Sam dozed on his bed, unable to fully fall asleep. A soft tap on the door connecting to the hall woke him from where he was dozing. In his sleepy mind, it had to be Gabriel. Gabriel had to be missing Sam if Sam was missing Gabriel.

"Gabe?" He yawned, swinging the door open.

"Not quite." Ruby grinned up at him wolfishly. "I came to talk."

"You can't be here." Sam rubbed his eyes. "I ended it."

"I'm here as a friend."

"You don't 'do friends.'" Sam sneered.

"I can't tell what you mean by that, but you're correct either way." Ruby shrugged. "But really, I do come in peace." She slipped by him, surveying the room."Nice place, loving the new suite. It's way harder to sneak into" She cocked her head over at him. "Where's the hubby?" Sam nodded to the closed door that connected their rooms.

"He's in there."

"Trouble in paradise? Or have you suddenly become unattached since bashing in his brother's face?"

"Don't start." Sam warned. "Don't even try to play that game with me." Ruby held her hands up in the air.

"You got it, your highness." Taking off her coat, she sat down in a chair, reclining back and swinging her feet over the side. "I've thought a lot about what you said to me, Sam, when you ended things and you were right."

"I–what?" Sam whipped his head over in surprise.

"I was always too hard on you." Ruby admitted, running her hands over her legs, smoothing down her tight, red, beaded dress. Sam had given her that dress. "But I'm trying to be here for you now. I saw the newscasts, figured you could use a listening ear. You know I'm good for it; my confidentiality agreement was for life." 

"I can't, Rube." Sam sank into the chair across from her, running his hands through his hair. "You know I can't." He was more scared by the fact he wanted to than the fact she was offering.

"It's just talking." She made an innocent face at him if just to infuriate him. It didn't work. Sam found her familiar presence soothing even if his conscience was pricking him with guilt. He was a newlywed. He shouldn't be talking to his ex in his bedroom while his husband slept in the next room, a husband he had upset hours before.

"You shouldn't be in here." Sam countered, rubbing his temples. The stress was getting to him. Ruby stood up and slowly crossed the room, coming behind his chair.

"Sam, you are so stressed and tensed that I'm worried about you, me, of all people!" She gave a little laugh. "I just want to help." She ran her hands over his broad shoulders, squeezing tightly. Sam gave a soft groan as she began to massage his neck and shoulders. "Let me at least give you this." She whispered in his ear, pressing her body against his back for the slightest moment. She stepped back quickly and continued his massage before he could protest at the body contact. He did need this. And to hear Ruby admit she was wrong and admit to making an effort, well, it had been a long time coming. "You're only human." She said as she worked her way down the knots in his back.

When she finished, Sam was yawning. "Go to sleep." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his back. Sam could feel her breasts fully pressed against his back as she kissed his cheek. "Call me if you ever need a friend." She moved away, collected her coat, and left, leaving Sam feeling a little bewildered. Ignoring his slight erection, Sam tottered from his chair to his bed, collapsing on top of the covers. He needed the sleep. He and Gabriel were leaving for their honeymoon in the morning. That should be fun considering how their last conversation had gone. Sam crashed hard, falling asleep before he could register the other scent in the room.

Gabriel stood in the doorway, hiding in the darkness. He could smell Ruby all in Sam's room, and just like it had in the stable, her scent over Sam's made him so angry. How dare she touch his mate?! But he had seen her comfort Sam and calm him down. Sam had been upset. Sam was upset, and Gabriel had caused it. Gabriel had a lot of making up to do on this honeymoon if he was going to make Sam forget about Ruby.


	14. Chapter 14

Donna woke up Gabriel when it was time to go to the airport. His suitcases full of new clothes he hadn't seen, already packed, Donna carried them to the waiting car. Sam was inside the car already, bags under his eyes. Gabriel sniffed his nose up at Sam without realizing it. Traitor. Adulterer. All those emotions Gabriel had ignored the night before in favor of winning Sam over had sprung up. Bastard. Ass-hole. Gabriel buckled his seatbelt with enough force to catch his mate's attention. Gabriel was bristling, avoiding Sam's eyes, staring out the window as they pulled out of the palace grounds

"Hey, you okay?" Sam brushed against Gabriel's arm and the omega snapped.

"Don't fucking touch me, you—you cheater!" The car swerved ever so slightly as Jody jerked the wheel in surprise. Donna glanced back in time to see Sam pull back like he had been electrocuted.

"What are you talking about?" Sam sounded disbelieving. "You really think I'd cheat on you on our wedding night?! Fuck, Gabriel, at least give me a few months." Sam's laugh was joyless, bitter. "Congratulations on getting married to you too." Sam's offended scent sent Gabriel reeling back. Gabriel knew what he had seen; he knew what he had smelled.

"She was in your room last night." Gabriel snarled out her name. "Ruby. I smelled her on you. I smelled your dick." Gabriel spat out his accusations like acid. "You didn't give me a chance." Sadness crept into Gabriel's voice and his head dropped to his chest. Sam was one more alpha that didn't want him. No. He didn't have time to be sad or angry. Gabriel was just meant to exist anyway: an alpha's plaything for when they wanted him. Gabriel knew it wasn't even him anyone wanted: not Sam, not Michael. They just wanted his body. And he had to give that to Sam no matter what.

"That doesn't I fucked her!" The venom in Sam's tone silenced Gabriel. He ducked his head and bared his neck. Sam thought himself to be in control, but the exposed throat of his shockingly aggressive omega husband was more than his alpha side could handle.  
Sam lunged across the small space between them and bit down on the exposed skin. Gabriel yelped, hands tangling into Sam's hair, somewhere between pulling Sam off and pulling him closer. Donna and Jody kept their eyes on the road. Gabriel hissed, but was now just pulling at Sam instead of pushing him away. Sam sucked along the bite, leaving bruises decorating his new husband's neck. "You're mine, all mine." Sam growled in Gabriel's ear. "Do you really think I cheated on you now?" Gabriel didn't trust his voice, shaking his head instead. Sam going all alpha on him kinda turned him on way more than it scared him. Gabriel was surprised to feel his slick sliding down, and judging by Sam's smell, he was too.

They were on the tarmac, so Sam wasted no time unbuckling the both of them and dragging Gabriel onboard the private jet. "There's a bedroom back here. We won't be be disturbed." Sam was pulling Gabriel's light jacket off, giving Jody and Donna warning looks. Both guards nodded, taking their seats. The two lovebirds would not be disturbed. Sam took a step back and Gabriel took a step forward. Gabriel had never had an alpha be so claiming towards him. The fact it was his alpha made him feel giddy inside. Sam did want him! 

Gabriel nearly hit the floor when the plane started to move, Sam was there though, pinning him upright against the door. He grabbed Gabriel and dragged him into his lap as he collapsed into a seat. He rubbed his fingers against the bulge in Gabriel's pants, causing Gabriel to flush and hide his face into Sam's neck. Sam quit teasing once he realized that Jody and Donna's presence was making Gabriel embarrassed.

Sam did want Gabriel, but it was with dramatically less clothes on than the omega currently had on. He could smell Gabriel's slick and it drove him crazy. As soon as the plane was steady in the air, Sam turned and headed towards the bedroom, trying to get his head before he did something he regretted, but it was impossible with a hot and bothered omega at his heels. Sam slammed the door to the bedroom behind them and then slammed Gabriel up against the door. Gabriel gasped, letting Sam free his erection from his pants. Sam pushed his hand down, running against Gabriel's slick-leaking opening, before stroking Gabriel's cock. 

"S-sam." Gabriel tightened his grip on Sam's arms as his knees buckled with pleasure. Sam grinned, catching him easily. Fuck, Gabriel smelled so good, sounded so good. Sam licked his finger, enjoying how wide Gabriel's eyes got. Fuck it. His omega tasted good too.

"They know they're perfect for each other, right?" Donna leaned over, looking up from her celebrity magazine.

"I think it's a bit more complicated than that." Jody remarked, nudging Donna back over to her side. She returned her attention to her book, only to be interrupted again.

"Just smell them! They smell about as compatible as Dean and Castiel if not more."

"It's biology, not love. Don't talk about this with Gabriel either." Jody cautioned. "I'd hate to see him get his hopes up."

"They're perfect for each other!" Donna protested. "They're fools not to see it."

"They need to come to that conclusion for themselves. Life is not one of your fairytales." Jody sniffed and Donna glared. The tension thickened for a moment and then dissipated, each guard returning to her reading.

Back in the bedroom, Gabriel lay on his back, splayed out in a compromising position. He couldn't hide his smile. Sam liked it when Gabriel didn't hold back; he liked every sound and reaction Gabriel had. Speaking of Sam, he was stripping off his clothes as Gabriel watched. Duck. His alpha was beautiful. He was so strong and muscular. Gabriel felt more slick slip out as Sam gave him an approving look.

"Gods, Gabriel, you look so good like that. You smell so good." Sam grinned, crawling over the bed until he was half over Gabriel's flushed body. He had thrown his omega to his bed before he could registered that might scare his husband, but Gabriel had loved it. He had giggled. "You ever touch yourself down there?" Sam asked, resting on his arms. Gabriel shook his head. It had been forbidden for omegas to touch themselves in a manner to bring pleasure. "Do it." Sam's eyes gleamed. "Please." Gabriel squirmed. He wanted to, but, but it was forbidden. He shook his head slowly. "Can I? Touch you?" Sam clarified, watching Gabriel with such... hunger that it made the omega dizzy to try to comprehend it. 

"Please." Gabriel managed to find the strength to prop himself up on his elbows. He wanted to see how Sam touched him, what Sam might want him to do at a later time. He wasn't expecting Sam to lunge in with his mouth, a gentle tongue swiping over his opening. "Shit!" Gabriel choked. Sam pulled back, worried, and Gabriel swore again. "I didn't say stop! Fuck, Sam, feels so good." It was weird feeling Sam's smile against his skin, down there, but Gabriel did not want those sensations caused by Sam's skilled tongue to stop. Sam did stop though, only to latch on to Gabriel's dick, swallowing it down with hollowed cheeks. Gabriel thrashed against the sheet, grabbing Sam's head. He was pushing down on Sam's head and thrusting up with his hips, but Sam was keeping up. He was more than keeping up, he was driving Gabriel fucking crazy! Gabriel cursed again loudly as he came, slick flooding out of him. He thrusted up one more time before Sam slid off of him. Sam parted his mate's legs and then spread him open, making room for his cock. Gabriel groaned as he rode out his orgasm, happy to let Sam chase his own inside Gabriel's body. 

Unlike their first joining, there was only a little pain as Sam thrust into Gabriel before he too came, filling Gabriel up with come.

"Knot in or out." Sam gasped as he felt his knot begin to inflate.

"In." Gabriel scooted up, Sam mirroring his movements. Gabriel shuddered as a different wave of pleasure swamped him, his body producing more slick to accommodate the large knot inside of him. Sam leaned down and kissed him once, hard and bruising. Gabriel was all too happy to return the affection. Gabriel felt claimed as he lay there, catching his breath. Sam was there, holding him close in his strong arms. Gabriel felt like he belonged to Sam, bites and vagina throbbing. He had made his alpha happy and his alpha had taken care of him. That's all Gabriel had wanted. 

"I don't like being accused of cheating." Sam's voice was rough as he caught his breath. "But I sure as hell love it when you get all jealous and possessive. You're mine." He rubbed his thumb over the tender bite roughy, causing Gabriel to whimper. "And I'm yours." Sam whispered. He moved so Gabriel could see the ring on his finger. "This means something to me, okay?"

"Okay." Gabriel wriggled closer as if they weren't close enough with Sam's knot binding them together. Sam wrapped Gabriel in a fluffy blanket, marveling over his sexy omega. Gabriel felt more sleepy than sexy, nuzzling against Sam's bare chest. "Is this—is this what it's supposed..." Gabriel couldn't finish: it was too embarrassing.

"Sleep." Sam pressed a softer kiss to Gabriel's forehead before resting his chin atop Gabriel's wavy hair. "And yes, Gabriel, this is what our joining safe supposed to be like." Gabriel let out a breath of relief mixed with a sigh of contentment. Sam remembered that it was still before sunrise and that they had a log flight ahead of them. Sleep would do them both good. Gabriel relaxed completely against Sam, soft breaths coming in and out evenly. Sam smiled against the pillows as he found his own eyelids goring heavy. Sam had worn Gabriel out already, and yet their honeymoon had only just begun.

Maybe this marriage wouldn't be so bad after all.

Donna raised her eyebrows over at Jody who made a disgusted face. They could smell the hormones and the sex and the pure contentedness of the wedded pair.

"I told you." Donna gave Jody a smug smile. "They're perfect for each other."

"Whatever." Jody got up, tossing her book on her seat. "I'm going to ask the captain to turn up the air filtering system. Maybe grab some air freshener."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten ...

Gabriel and Sam arrived at a private beach house on some tropical island that neither knew the name of: they didn't care.

"So, uh, we already did the sex part of the honeymoon." Sam said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. 

"And the sleeping part." Gabriel supplied. Sam laughed, still feeling loose and sated. Sex with Gabriel was good, and could only get better.

"You want to eat then explore? Or explore than eat?"

"I'd like to change." Gabriel glanced down at his rumpled clothes that still managed to stink like sex. Okay, the whole plane stank like sex. Gabriel apologized to their bodyguards but they waved it off, Donna giving him a conspiratorial wink. So that was that. Gabriel didn't want to know more about what that wink meant.

"Okay, good call." Sam laughed again. "Maybe shower or go swim?"

"Whatever." Gabriel shrugged. He didn't mind what they did as long as it was just him and Sam. Jody and Donna had made themselves scarce. He did want to see more of the large beach home they were staying in. It was more open than closed, the ocean breeze blowing right through the house. 

They found the bedroom easily enough since it was the center of the house, built up above everything else. It was about as open as everything else. Gabriel had a feeling there was a lot of exposure here.

"There's restricted air space here." Sam said as he too surveyed the open house. "No press or paparazzi, at least none that want to stay out of prison." Gabriel relaxed a little at that. No press. No cameras. Just Sam and himself. 

Their suitcases were laying on the bed, waiting for them. "The staff will put our clothes away when we go swim." Sam informed Gabriel. Gabriel didn't mind taking care of his own things, but he was currently more curious with what was in his suitcase than who was putting it away. Gabriel had yet to see the wardrobe provided for him. He opened up the suitcase and blushed when he saw the garments lying on top. He didn't know who packed those, or how they expected him to wear them, but just no. He might as well run around naked. He wouldn't look as dumb.

Sam whistled low. "I don't think I could control myself if I saw you in that." He was joking, kind of. Oh, well. Gabriel glanced down at the scanty pieces of clothing and swallowed hard. He guessed he'd be wearing them after all. He shuddered, but said nothing. He needed to prove himself to Sam, and he had a good start.

The island was beautiful. The vacation was fun. The sex was tolerable. Sam was sometimes attentive, sometimes off reading books. Gabriel couldn't understand some of the words, but he liked listening to his mate read. He found it soothing, they both did. Just like the ocean waves crashing into the shore. 

Before they knew it, it was time to board the plane and fly back. There wasn't any hot, high-flying sex this time. They had to go back to reality: all four of them. Gabriel had noticed in the last few days when Sam had gone off on his own that something was going on between Jody and Donna. Gabriel had a hunch that there was an attraction there that neither were acting on just yet. He stayed quiet though, because that's what omegas do.

Months passed, two to be exact, and Gabriel had to wonder where his alpha had gone off to. He knew King John had sent Sam away on a long mission, but Sam had only called him three times and FaceTimed him once in that whole time. It was very thoughtful of Sam to think of him so often; back in Taivas, it had been formal for him to be left on his own for months at a time. Gabriel knew how to keep himself occupied.

Then his stomach moved one day while he was reading in his favorite window seat in the library.  
Gabriel gasped out loud, sucking in a breath as he toppled out of the nest of pillows.

"Are you all right?" Donna knelt by him in a flash, gentle hands on his arms as she helped him back up. Gabriel took a moment, steadying himself before smiling over at her. Gabriel took her hand in his two hands and pressed her fingers against the part of his stomach that was still moving. "Stars alive!" Donna gasped, covering her mouth with her free hand. "Queen Mary!" She hollered, catching the attention of everyone in the royal library.

"What is it?" Thankfully, Mary moved fast. Gabriel thought he might die of mortification from all the eyes on him.

"Not here." Gabriel shook his head as Donna opened her mouth. "And I'll tell her."

"Of course, my prince." Donna bowed her head. "I'm sorry, my prince. I just am so excited for you." 

"Thanks." But Gabriel cracked a wry grin over at her. Donna dutifully took his arm and escorted him out into the more private library where Mary and her bodyguard joined them.

"Now what is going on?" Mary looked hopeful, like she had a hunch but didn't want to say. Something kicked Gabriel's stomach and he hastened to place her ringed hand over the movement.

"Oh, bless the gods." She breathed, following the movements. "Gabriel, you're pregnant! Congratulations!" Gabriel found himself engulfed in a tight hug. Mary might be small, but she was strong. "How far along are you?"

"I don't know." Gabriel confessed with a shy smile. "I just found out today."

"We need to get to Kali, have her see what's going on in there."

"What?" Gabriel withdrew. "Don't hurt it." He placed a hand over his stomach like that could protect the pup from a determined queen.

"I would never." Mary frowned slightly. "Kali has a machine that lets us see the inside of your stomach while keeping your baby safe. Don't you want to see your pup?" Gabriel nodded even though the whole situation sounded a little too fanciful to be real. Mary wrapped her arm in his other arm, chattering the whole way to the car about pups and baby stuff. It all sounded a little daunting, but Gabriel was already hoping that his pup would have a far better life than he did.

That was how Gabriel ended up on his back, his shirt pulled up, and goop spread all over his abdomen. One hand held his shirt while the other was holding a phone to his ear, anxiously waiting for Sam to pick up. Gabriel had never called anyone first. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the monitor even though he couldn't quite make out the pups that Kali was pointing out on the screen.

Yea. Pups. There were two. Yay for marathon sex on a tropical island: it really got shit done. 

"Are they alphas?" Gabriel asked. He didn't want to go back to Taivas. He'd love to get this all done in one shot. Winchester was kind to him. They made him leave his room and go outside. They gave him comfortable clothes and dressy clothes and clothes that weren't really clothes at all. Gabriel was fed more than regularly to Taivas standards: three whole meals a day and any snack at his beck and call. Oh, and he couldn't forget the mate that didn't forget him even when he left. Gabriel was getting spoiled. There was no way he'd ever want to go back to his homeland. Prince of Winchester forever if he had his way.

"It's too early to tell that." Kali smiled down at him. "I'm glad you want to stay though." Gabriel glanced over at her and smiled back. It unnerved him how she just knew things, but she was the high priestess of Winchester. If anyone was supposed to just know things, it'd be her.

"Hello?" Gabriel started as Sam's voice crackled into his ear. "Gabriel?" Yea, Gabriel never used the phone they got for him; it was his first time using it to call someone. He usually just took selfies with it, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone.

"Hi, Sam." Gabriel's stomach flopped, but that might have been the two blobs moving around. Kali contented herself with making sure they were healthy while Gabriel allowed himself to be soothed by their heartbeats.

"How are you? Sorry I haven't called lately."

"I'm good. You?"

"Busy." Sam sighed. "I miss you." Gabriel thought Sam missed his body more than he missed him, but that was another thought he didn't voice out loud.

"I miss you too." There was a pause as Gabriel tried to figure out how to tell Sam the good news.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm pregnant." Well, so much for not springing it on him.

"What?!"

"Mm-hmm. Twins." Gabriel wanted to rub his hand over his belly, but he resisted. Kali was starting to clean him up.

"Two pups, huh?" Sam was smiling, Gabriel could hear it in his voice. "Congratulations, daddy."

"You too." Gabriel was smiling too now. 

"I'll call you tonight, okay? I gotta go."

"Okay."

"And Gabe? Thanks for calling and telling me. Really. I appreciate it." Gabriel felt warm at those word and the nickname tang accompanied them.

"You're welcome."

"Bye."

"Mm-hm." 

The line went dead and Gabriel pushed the phone on to the table by the bed.

"Is he happy?"

"Yea." Gabriel smiled. "We both are."


	16. Chapter 16

"These pups better both be alphas." Prince Gabriel panted over to his closest friend and bodyguard, Donna. She smiled sympathetically as she helped him down yet another flight of stairs. "I don't know if I can go through this again. If they're not tag teaming my bladder, it's my ribs or my back."

"I've been told that the pain is all forgotten once they are born, my prince." Gabriel's belly was huge, swollen, and heavy with pups. 

"I sure hope the fuck so." Donna giggled as they finally arrived to the bottom. "I don't want to go, Donna. Can't Winchester lock me up in my room just this once?"

"Never, my prince. I'm sure you won't be expected to stay long since you can't drink and that's the only way royals survive these kinds of affairs."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"There is a bright side."

"There is one?" They stopped outside the great, carved wooden doors outside the ballroom. Gabriel rubbed his stomach, trying to catch his breath. Omegas had their babies in half the time it took betas, and Gabriel was very close to his due date. 

"I'd hope so." Sam stepped forward, hair falling in front of his face. He pushed it away, smiling down at his mate.

"Sam?!" Gabriel turned, eyes wide. "That's what you meant when you said you couldn't escort me!" He turned back to Donna who just shrugged and smiled. "H-hi!" Gabriel let go of Donna and tottered over to his mate. He would have made a little bit more of an effort if he had known Sam would be there. 

His babies kicked, hard, and Gabriel winced. 

"You okay?" Sam's hand was steadying, gripping Gabriel's arm.

"Hell yea." Gabriel pressed his face into Sam's chest, inhaling his alpha's scent. "I missed you." He hadn't seen Sam since they came back from their honeymoon. "Your pups are monsters." Sam chuckled, tilting Gabriel's head back so he could kiss his husband.

"I missed you too." Sam whispered. He straightened up, stepped back, and offered his arm to Gabriel as King John and Queen Mary entered the hallway. 

"You two haven't gone in yet?" Gabriel didn't like how Sam stiffened at John's frosty tone. Tension and alpha posturing took over the easy, welcoming atmosphere that had been between Sam and Gabriel. 

"We just met up." Sam's tone was defensive. "Give me a second to catch up with my husband. I haven't seen him since we got back from our honeymoon!" King John opened his mouth, but Mary interrupted.

"You two catch up. We can manage in there until you are ready." She tugged John's arm, silencing him with a look. John managed a glare at Sam as they passed, but he kept his mouth shut.

"What was that about?" Gabriel whispered once the king and queen of Winchester were inside the ballroom. The couple was alone again except for Jody and Donna who kept a watchful eye out.

"He—he's just—he's just being difficult."

"You're not one to be short on words." Gabriel teased. "You can tell me." He wanted to be there for his husband.

"Just drop it, Gabriel." Sam said sternly. "I just want to enjoy tonight, getting to see you."

"He's sending you back out, isn't he?" Donna didn't miss much in the palace gossip, much to Jody's dismay and Gabriel's amusement. A fight between Sam and John was free fodder for the household.

"How'd you know—."

"You keep your secrets and I'll keep mine." Sam paled slightly.

"You're starting to sound like Kali." He groaned.

"Well she is my doctor and the pups' doctor." Gabriel rubbed his large belly. "She's my friend too. She's somehow still willing to answer all my questions."

"Crowley told me you've been taking some studies."

"Yea." Gabriel said softly. "I got sick of being stupid."

"No one thinks you're stupid, Gabe." Sam's arm wrapped around Gabriel's shoulders and the omega couldn't complain.

"You guys don't think I'm as smart as you all are." Gabriel countered. "I'm doing well too when these monsters aren't kicking my butt." He said lovingly, peeking down at his round belly. "I'm going to be so glad to get them out though."

"I'm sorry I've missed all of this." Sam murmured. "I would have rather been here than on that stupid mission."

"I know." Gabriel didn't, but he liked hearing that it was so. "I wish you could have been here too, but then you might have regretted marrying me!" Gabriel giggled. "Pregnancy is gross."

"Oh yea?"

"Big belly?" Gabriel pointed to his noticeable stomach. "Bloating. I have to pee all the time. You missed that awful time when I was horny all the time, like it felt like I was constantly on the verge of going into heat."

"Oh yea, that sounds really awful." Sam chuckled. "I'm really sorry I missed that."

"It would have been less awful if you had been there. Crowley gave me this stupid, purple, fake knot." Gabriel blushed and shrugged. "It broke."

"What?!" Sam choked, laughing harder than Gabriel had ever seen him laugh. "Maybe it's a good thing I wasn't here for that." He squeezed Gabriel a little closer. "Still sounds like I missed a good time. Gods, I missed you." 

"Same." Gabriel leaned into him. "We should go in." He nodded towards the door. "But I'm glad I don't have to face this evening alone." 

"When are you due?" Sam asked as they linked arms once more, headed towards the large doors. "Are their rooms done yet?"

"Feels like yesterday." Gabriel joked. Sam was glad to see Gabriel more comfortable around him, more comfortable in general despite his condition. Gabriel was acclimating to life in Winchester well. He was glowing too. Sam still didn't love Gabriel, but he liked him. He was his husband. He was having their pups. They were in this together, for better or for worse. "Kali says soon, probably a few more weeks. I haven't started their rooms although I've looked at a few things. I wanted to wait to talk with you."

"I hope I'm here for their birth. We'll be ready for them." Sam pulled Gabriel's hand to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss there on his husband's palm. "I'll do everything I can do to be there." He promised his mate. "I'm not going to let you go through that alone." Gabriel hummed in response, his palm tingling where Sam's lips had been. They entered the ballroom that had been transformed into the state dinner reception. "I'll apologize in advance for my grandfather. He's a real ass, but his one redeeming quality is that he keeps the other assholes in line."

"Are we talking, not-talking about your father?" Gabriel whispered as they smiled at everyone as they made their slow way to their seats.

"I don't want to know how the hell you know stuff." Sam whispered back as he pulled Gabriel's seat out for him. "Don't break your water or anything. It's not like we don't want to be here. Hi." Sam mouthed to his grandfather who was scowling over at them. Sam pushed Gabriel's chair in. "Beware, the sharks have teeth." He whispered in a conspiratorial whisper. Gabriel giggled, a hand over his hand pretending to cough. Sam winked as he sat in the chair across from Gabriel. He was happy. The way Gabriel responded to his presence made him happy.

The dinner was stiff, refined, boring, but everyone was polite, at least until after the first course.

"Remind me, Sam, why your Taivas whore is seated at the table with the top dignitaries of our fine country?"

"Because Gabriel is a prince of Winchester, same as Dean or I."

"No, no." Samuel laughed. "I get all the dumb omega rights crap, I do. But this omega is from Taivas. Taivas omegas are nothing but dumb holes that do whatever their bitch of a queen tells them. You can't trust this bitch, no matter how great or fertile his cunt is." A few of the omegas at the table gasped out right and Queen Mary flushed red, her fists hidden in her lap shaking.

"Grandfather, I'd ask you to kindly refrain from speaking about my husband like that." Gabriel wasn't participating in this conversation. He didn't know why that bald alpha was saying awful things like that. Gabriel could smell the disgust and hate rolling off of him. 

"I appreciate your diplomacy, my foolish grandson, but I will not keep silent, especially since our blood has been tainted thanks to your mating the whore. He probably bent over for his brothers and that awful mother of his. Those pups probably aren't even yours! We all know you've been away."

"Grandfather!" Sam slapped his hand down on the table, silverware clattering. "I must ask you to stop! Please excuse yourself before you embarrass yourself anymore. Prince Gabriel is a part of this family and above you as my mate and husband. You are a lord, he is a prince, and you have insulted him in every way possible. Get out." 

"Up and at 'em." Donna tapped Lord Campbell on the shoulder, deliberately showing off her piece. "I shot the last alpha that gave Prince Gabriel shit. I want you to remember that as you get up nice and slow and head right for that door."

"Mary!" Lord Samuel protested as he slowly did as Donna said. "Do something! Control your people."

"No." Mary stood up. "Sam's right. You need to leave. Gabriel is a part of this family whether you like it or not. You'll be welcomed back when you can accept that." Gabriel lifted his head meekly to stare at his new family in awe. They didn't say he was welcome or part of their family because Sam had knocked up. They just said that Gabriel, just Gabriel, was their prince. Sam called him his husband and kicked out his own grandfather. Mary had agreed. Tears sprang into Gabriel's eyes and he bent back over, whispering to his babies and to himself.

"We're okay. We're okay." 

Sam left the table a few minutes later, throwing his napkin on his place, and striding out. Gabriel didn't know whether to follow him or to stay. Sam seemed to prefer being left alone when he was angry. Dean came to Gabriel's rescue a few moments later.

"Come on, let's get you out of here. No one is going to give you shit if you leave now." Gabriel let his brother-in-law help him up and escort him out. Gabriel paused only to give the proper exit commentary and to thank and hug Mary who squeezed him tightly.

"We love you. I love you, Gabriel. You're one of my sons." Gabriel flushed, feeling so undeserving. He felt like a problem and a burden during Lord Campbell's tirade, but now, now he didn't know how he felt. He let her hug him again and then Dean passed him off to Donna.

"You're a cool guy, Gabriel." Dean called out, his own weird affirmation and official welcome to the family. Gabriel would have to thank him tomorrow. He just wanted to get out of these stiff clothes and into soft, comfy jammies. He couldn't wait to crawl into his bed, maybe sing to his babies before he fell asleep. Maybe, if he was lucky, Sam would come in and talk to all three of them before he fell asleep.

"It's over. I mean it this time." Sam took his phone down from his ear, hanging up, just as Gabriel rounded the corner. "Hey, Gabriel, are you okay? I'm so sorry about my grandfather. I knew he was an asshole, but I didn't expect him to go off on you like that."

Gabriel felt like cold water had just been dumped over his head, leaving him frozen and tongue-tied. It took him a minute, but he managed to stammer out.

"I just want to go to bed."

"Gabe..."

"I'm just a dumb, Taivas cunt to you too." Gabriel turned away, pulling free of Donna, and ducking into his private rooms. He expected Sam to drop it, to retreat, but he didn't, following Gabriel inside.

"Gabriel! No, you're not! Look, nothing happened. Just drinks and some kissing."

"Oh, is that all?" Gabriel gave him a baleful, resentful look that Sam could admit to deserving.

"I'm sorry." Sam sighed. "This is the worst timing, I know, but tonight I realized something."

"Sam, I'm really tired. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" 

"Can't I tell you that I think I love you?" Sam stepped forward. "Let me spend the night." Gabriel wanted that, gods, did he want what Sam was offering, but he couldn't prove either Samuel right. He was not some dumb hole. He was smart sometimes. So with tears smarting in his eyes, Gabriel shook his head no.

"You can when you actually mean those words." He pointed to the door. "Get out." Sam knew when he had been beaten; he knew when he was in the wrong. He exited as Donna entered.

"Take good care of him." He said to her as she passed. She gave him a sympathetic smile and a bitter glance as she brushed by, hurrying to Gabriel's side.

"She's good for him." Jody commented, following Sam back to his rooms across the hall.

"He's not the only one I think she'd be good for." Sam fired back, hitting where he knew it'd hurt. Jody blanched and fell quiet, making Sam feel almost bad enough to apologize. Almost. He was tired of apologizing. Tired of being an awful person to the ones he loved the most. He probably wouldn't even be a good father. Sam just wanted to forget, so he grabbed his cellphone and called someone he had vowed to never call again. "Azazel, hi, I need a discreet package sent to my rooms in two minutes." There was a pause. "Yes, my usual. Yes, I am aware it's been a while. Just do what I goddamn tell you before I tell my father all that you do." Azazel had hooked him up with Ruby and a few other highs back in the day. Since Sam had just sworn of Ruby again, the chemicals would have to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam left the palace a few days after that night. As much as he'd like to wallow in his self-pity, Sam wasn't willing to go back to the days that he lay around his spacious suite, chasing high after a high. He was going to be a dad soon, and even if his omega hated him, well Sam wanted to be sober when his pups arrived. Sam wanted to be a good dad. He wanted to be a better dad than John. John was a good King, but he hasn't always been so great with his sons. In fact, John was the main reason Sam was in a car headed back to Helvetti to smoothe relations over some more.

Gabriel wasn't surprised when Sam left: he was a little relieved and a lot upset though. Sure, he had kicked the alpha out, but Gabriel felt like Sam had given up. If the alpha loved him, really loved him, Gabriel wanted Sam to prove it, not run away.

Sam tossed and turned, nightmares keeping him from sleeping on his first night back in Helvetti. Every time he would finally slip back to sleep another nightmare pertaining to Gabriel and/or their pups would wake him back up. Finally he grabbed his phone and dialed the number that connected him to his father.

"Did something happen with the Helvetti treaty?" King John sounded tired.

"No, I'm coming home." 

"What time is it there?"

"3am." Sam glanced over at the clock.

"For crying out loud, Sam. You haven't even gone over the treaty with Queen Lillith yet, have you?"

"No, but Gabriel is due any time, Dad. I had dinner with her, things are good here."

"And you will be notified as soon as he goes into labor. Just do your damn job!" The phone went dead. Sam glanced at his screen and sighed. He didn't know why he expected anything different from his father. That man had forced him into this marriage and now that Sam was actually feeling something more than lust for his husband, Gabriel didn't want him and John wouldn't let him go home to prove himself to Gabe.

Sam had screwed up. He had cheated on his husband and Gabriel had found him out. Sam deserved being pushed away. But these nightmares were terrible. Sam wasn't going to risk anything happening to Gabriel and their babies, especially not with the way things were between Sam and Gabriel.

"Fuck it." Sam tossed his phone into the suitcase he had yanked out. His bags had already been unpacked, but he had them repacked in record time. He called his driver and his bodyguard, getting them up and ready before calling the assistant to Queen Lilith, asking her to pass on his apologies and excuses. He wasn't staying in Helvetti with things the way they were. Sam was going to be with his family: where he should have been instead of messing around with models and drugs. 

Sam also didn't want to be heading up this treaty. Queen Lilith was hard to work with. She was vocal about what exactly she wanted Winchester to do for her: she wanted Sam. Yet another silver lining being married to Gabriel and in treaty with Taivas. Sam was not on the table. Lilith the had played her final card earlier that evening: Ruby was working for her. Ruby had been working for her the whole time. Long story short, Sam had been played. He felt even worst about cheating on Gabriel. He hated himself a little more than he had a day ago. Sam wanted to go home.

"Sir, are you okay?" Jody looked as tired as Sam felt.

"Get in. We're going home." The crease in Jody's forehead deepened.

"Is everything okay with Helvetti?" Sam gave her a grim smile.

"I sure as hell hope so." Sam ducked into the car, Jody following. "Drive!" Sam ordered the driver, his leg shaking. "Get us home as fast as you can."

Gabriel was fine, unaware of the fact his mate was racing across the country to get back to his side. He had woken up and decided to leave the Sam shit alone. He wasn't stressing about that too attractive, too unfaithful alpha. He hoped Sam would be a good dad, a better dad than he was a husband.

Gabriel went down to breakfast with Mary, ignoring the small cramping in his lower abdomen. His little monsters were always causing some discomfort. Gabriel rubbed his belly lovingly.

"I can't wait to meet you, babies." He whispered. All his omega instincts were on board with having babies and taking care of his babies. He had started nesting. The other day when he and Sam had gone shopping for the pups' nursery (an awkward trip overall), and Gabriel had bought like twenty of the softest blankets he could find. Perks of fighting with his cheat of a husband meant that he got whatever he wanted.

"How are you, Gabriel?" Mary gave him a warm hug before they sat down.

"I'm okay." Gabriel picked up a sausage, biting off the end.

"You've seemed down the past couple days."

"Yea." Gabriel covered his mouth with his hand while he chewed. 

"But you were so happy to see Sam..."

"He cheated." Gabriel blurted out and froze. He glanced over at her, slightly panicked. What if they got rid of him because he couldn't keep Sam happy?

"Oh, honey." Mary reached over, squeezing his hand. "I'm so sorry. Are they pregnant?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Me? Mad at you?!" Mary shook her head. "Never, sweetheart. I'm disappointed in my son, but not you. I was hoping he would take a little more after me than his father." Mary glanced down at the table, her hand tightening around Gabriel's. "King John had an affair when Sam and Dean were just boys, Gabriel. He had an affair and a bastard that he kept hidden in the summer palace." Mary sighed, her bright blue eyes meeting Gabriel's golden eyes. "It's not the kid's fault. It wasn't enough that John would smack my boys around, he smacked Adam around too until my father stepped in."

"King John hit Sam?"

"Now you know why he felt so strongly about not hitting you or your pups. John would drink too much and then get pissed off at the boys for being just kids."

"He hit Sam before the engagement." Mary nodded.

"He never could control Sam like he did Dean. Now Dean is beyond his control, he punched Sam to get him to comply. Sam's not his father, he'd never hit you or the pups. He can't even defend himself to his father: he just takes it."

"Are you saying this so I forget the cheating?"

"Hell no." Mary snapped. "I hope he learns his lesson and spends his life making this up to you. Milk it for what it's worth." She smiled, leaning back, suddenly sunshine again. "We omegas have to stick together, sweetheart. We have to make tomorrow a better place for the next generation. What if one of your babies is an omega?" She nodded to his large stomach that his hand rested continuously on. "Do you want them to live this life?"

"It's a better life than I had in Taivas."

"But it's still not what it could be."

"No." Gabriel's head drooped. "I want my kids to only mate with someone because they love them." Gabriel covered his face with his hands, trying to hide the unshed tears in his eyes. Mary saw them; they were the same tears reflected in her own eyes. She knew what it was like to marry and mate a stranger. She knew what it was like to not have a choice. 

Gabriel had never realized how strongly he felt about this until he was sitting at that table, crying over the life he could have had. He had never realized the life he could have had, not as an alpha, but as an omega. "I've always been an omega, haven't I?" He slid his hands down, wiping any stray tears off his face. "Sam tried to tell me that they lied to me, but I got angry at him. I can see it now though."

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

"It's fine." Gabriel gasped as a jolt of pain shot through his body. It was hard to stay mad at his mother and his former country with this much shooting pain. "Wow, fuck!" Mary giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I'm about to be a grandma, aren't I?" Gabriel's knuckles were white as he gripped the table.

"Did you spill something or is that me?" Something wet like slick but more fluid was running down his legs and on to the floor.

"Donna, get Kali!" Mary scooted her chair back, rushing over to Gabriel's side. "I'm going to be a grandma!"

Twenty hours later.

Sam wasn't expecting a warm welcome home, but his father's fist careening into his jaw was not it. Jody's hand twitched, but she knew better than to draw her firearm at the king. Sam staggered back, reeling back as his father got in another good punch.

"Worthless." King John uttered, his uppercut sending Sam to the floor. Sam groaned as his head struck the floor, wincing as he touched his face, grimacing at the blood on his hand. Sam stayed down, curling up as his dad got a couple kicks in. Nothing was broken, thank the gods. He just needed his dad to calm down and he could go check on Gabriel. Gabriel. That was who he needed to focus on now. He had a lot of making up to.

"Your majesty!" A page interrupted the next kick as Kin John turned his rage towards the door.

"Do not fucking interrupt!"

"It's Prince Gabriel, sir. He's gone into labor." That had Sam scrambling to get up.

"He's not due for two and half weeks!"

"Tell your kids that, my prince." The page gave a nervous laugh. "Kali says we're getting close." Sam took a step towards the door, but a heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

"Just where do you think you're going?" Sam wanted to punch John, but he wouldn't. Instead he shook him off.

"I'm going to be a better father than you ever were, and I'm going to start by being there for my pups' birth." He stepped back as John tried to grab him again. "Guards." Sam motioned. "Cover me. He's drunk. Put him in his room and don't let him hurt anyone else. He doesn't see my kids unless he's sober." John's guards hesitated, but Jody didn't, stepping in the king's path so Sam could leave.

Sam took off running once he got out the door. He crashed into a few doors because of the dizziness from hitting his head. He got to his suite all right, the page guiding him to the room Gabriel was in. Gabriel had all the best care, best technology, best doctors. Kali and Meg Masters were there, heading the delivery together, but Sam's heart still hurt at the sound of Gabriel's cries. He was stopped at the door; he needed Gabriel's permission to be there.

"Honey." Mary smoothed Gabriel's hair back from his sweaty forehead. "Sam is here."

"What?!"Gabriel tried to look for Sam, but another contraction hit. Gabriel screamed before falling back to the breathing exercises that Mary was accidentally doing right along with him.

"Do you want him in here or do you want him to wait outside?"

"Here." Gabriel panting, writhing as he pushed as hard as he could. "In here, in, please. Get me Sam." Sam was waved in and escorted to the empty space in the side of Gabriel's bed, opposite his mother. She glanced up at him in greeting, but the disappointment in her eyes was clear. She knew. Her focus was back on Gabriel as another contraction seized him. Gabriel glanced over at Sam, none of that disappointment in his eyes that Sam should have seen there.

"You made it." Gabriel tried to smile before pain twisted it into a grimace. "So glad you made it. Was a-ah-afraid I'd have to do th-this alone."

"Breathe, Gabriel." Kali's voice cut in. Gabriel's eyelids were clenched in and he took a shuddering breath before crying out. "You're almost there. A few more pushes." Gabriel reached for Sam who took his hand and cupped his cheek with his other hand.

"I'm here. I'm back where I belong." Sam whispered as Gabriel whimpered, pushing to the point that his entire body was quivering. 

"I see a head." Meg shouted over to Kali.

"That's it, Gabriel. Just a few more." Sam was so impressed with his husband. He had never seen such determination or strength in all his life as Gabriel forced his way through the rest of the contractions. A few minutes later, a newborn's cries rang out.

"It's a girl!" Meg scooped the baby up. "Cut the umbilical."

"You want to do the honors?" Kali turned to Sam who made a squeamish face. "No worries." She laughed. "I'll do it." The cord was cut and Meg began doing preliminary checks on the baby. Gabriel cried out and Mary encouraged him to keep on going. Meg wrapped the baby up, handing her to a nurse who handed her to her alpha father.

Sam was so scared that he would drop the tiny bundle, scared he'd hurt her. He held her close to his chest, unable to look away from her perfect, tiny features.

"Congrats, Daddy." Meg winked, sidling over with another little bundle in her arms. "He did good." She looked over at Gabriel meaningfully. "He's tough, sweet, adorable: you lucked out. Straighten up, okay, kid? Try to be worthy of him." She placed the second baby in his arms. "Again, congratulations."

Sam looked over at Gabriel who was catching his breath as a nurse gave him a quick bath. His hospital gown was changed as Kali gave him a quick check.

"You did so good." She beamed. "I'm so proud of you, congratulations."

"Thanks, Kali." Gabriel felt exhausted now that the pain was subsiding. Kali made sure the bleeding stopped and that whatever stitches were needed were done quickly. "I couldn't have done it with you and Mary."

"What about me?" Meg poured, leaning over Kali's shoulder:

"You too." Gabriel smirked. The drugs were feeling pretty good right about now. "Is Sam here or did I just want him here so bad that I imagined all that?" Gabriel gestured with his hand in the air, waving around wildly.

"I'm here." The doctors parted so Sam could come over, still holding those two precious bundles tight to his chest. "You were amazing." Gabriel peered over with tired eyes, too exhausted to do anything but accept the awe in Sam's eyes. "You are so strong." The omega snorted, his eyelids drooping.

"Let me see my babies." Gabriel made grabby hands. Sam chuckled and looked to Kali for help. 

"Here's your firstborn." Kali placed the baby against Gabriel's chest, the newborn nosing for milk. A nurse helped Gabriel at his requested, untying the top of his gown to expose the small breast that had formed. "Any name ideas yet?" Kali looked at the new parents. Gabriel was staring at his first baby who had already latched on. His lips formed an 'o' at the odd but bonding sensation of being able to provide nourishment for his baby.

"Starlie." Gabriel whispered. "Her name is Starlie." Sam nodded when Kali looked to him. 

"Starlie Violetta Winchester." Sam filled in the blanks when he realized Kali was filling in the birth certificate.

"Where's my other baby?"

"She's right here." Sam carefully lifted his, their, baby up and placed her on the other side of Gabriel's chest. She took longer to latch on, Meg coaxing her to Gabriel's nipple before she too began to suck. Sam wouldn't tell Gabriel yet. He'd let him have this moment of happiness. Sam didn't know how Gabriel would react to having an omega child. 

"What do you want to name her?" Sam asked, sitting in the chair a nurse provided, leaning over the rails of the bed to be close to his little family.

"Winter." Gabriel replied, studying her face in turn. He knew was she was, but he found that he didn't care. He loved her as much as Starlie, omega or not. "Winter Lucia Winchester." 

"Perfect. They're perfect." Sam breathed, looking as love with their pups as Gabriel was. "You're perfect." Hazel eyes locked on to his and Gabriel forgot to breathe. Sam leaned in for a chaste kiss that Gabriel didn't refuse.

"You're not getting away with anything that easy." Gabriel warned after they parted, eyes starting to droop to the point he couldn't keep his eyes open. He felt so safe and loved.

"Good." Sam agreed. "I want to make everything up to you."

"Y-you can st-start by letting me sleep." Gabriel slurred before his head dropped, chin resting on his collar bone.

"Let him sleep. I'll take care of the babies once they're done nursing. I'll make up some bottles in case they drink him dry."

"Show me." Sam stood up, feeling nervous but excited. "I want to know how to take care of my babies."

"Great." Kali flashed her teeth at him. "We'll start with diapers."


	18. Chapter 18

Gabriel and the pups were given a few days to recuperate before being asked to perform their royal duty. The next day they were to be presented to the Queen of Taivas for inspection, thankfully via video conference. Naomi was far too busy to actually visit her omega offspring and his new brood. It was his presence that was required of the treaty, not hers.

The next day found Gabriel curled up in bed, nursing his twins (one at a time because he couldn't juggle and he wasn't going to start with his babies). Sam popped by with two bottles to help with feeding because wow, four day old pups were apparently ravenous. They were eating better than Gabriel, but then again Gabriel was also secretly not eating on purpose. He hid it from the guards and Sam. He just wanted to be thin again.

"Sir!" A page stepped in after knocking. "The Queen of Taivas is on the screen. She is ready to see her grandchildren."

"Just finishing up bottles and diapers." Sam informed him.

"King John said for you all to come now." Sam glanced over at Gabriel who was already rising out of bed, cradling one small baby to his chest. Gabriel still moved gingerly, leaving Sam to wonder if he was in pain. Gabriel didn't really talk to him anymore. Sam was confused by how much he missed his connection with his husband. He knew it was his fault it was gone. They communicated enough for the pups, that was it, since the pups were great at communicating their needs. Winter was a storm all on her own when she was hungry, drowning even Starlie out. Kali loved them; Donna and Jody liked them; Mary adored them. Sam still refused to let his father see them. Sam and Gabe were smitten but exhausted, starting to contemplate if they should take the offered help with their pups. Gabriel slept the least and Sam didn't know how to tell him it was starting to show.

Sam rolled up out of bed, Gabriel already dressed in a loose shift that hung down to his thighs. He pulled up his leggings, pausing to take a breath. Sam was becoming more and more concerned for his mate's health. Getting winded while getting dressed wasn't a good sign. Gabe smelled all right, but there was an underlying scent that made Sam uneasy, a scent that hinted that Gabriel had unmet needs. Sam knew it all started with having a real conversation with his husband, but he wasn't ready to do just that.

Gabriel scooped up Winter, hugging her close. He was more nervous about her 'meeting' her grandmother Naomi than for Starlie. Naomi would love Starlie. She always loved the alphas more. Gabriel loved his pups. He never realized how much love he could have in his heart until now. He didn't want either child to meet Naomi. He didn't want Taivas to taint either of his children's lives. He wanted Starlie and Winter to love everyone the same, regardless of gender. He wanted them to love themselves regardless of gender.

Sam picked up Starlie and their little family made their way to the conference room.

"Finally." John sighed when they showed up. Sam slipped into a seat right near the video chat, but Gabriel made sure to stay near the back. 

"Good morning, Prince Samuel." Queen Naomi offered up a kinder greeting. "Congratulations on your pups. I've already seen the reports. I trust that's the alpha pup you have in your arms."

"Yes. Also Prince Gabriel is here as well with Starlie's twin, Winter."

"Yes, I noticed that you let omegas into this conference. It's a nice gesture to your husband, I'm sure, but completely uncessary. Omegas aren't smart enough to understand all that we're saying." She didn't say it cruelly, just ever so matter of fact.

"That's not true." Sam spoke up despite the look John gave him.

"I'm glad you defend him, especially since you committed to a bite." Naomi reflected before offering up some advice. "I'd collar that bitch soon though if you want to make it really official to his dense omega mind. And start training that little one right now, I waited far too long with Gabriel's training. I could have married him off far earlier." Naomi paused but then continued as soon as Sam opened his mouth. "Anyway, I have another meeting. So congratulations, make sure he gives you a second alpha before the two years are up or the treaty is broken. That little runt the omega is holding doesn't count, no matter how 'forward' your country is. Good day." The screen flicked back and Gabriel sucked in a pained breath. He had forgotten how cruel she could be with her words.

"You're perfect." He whispered to Winter. "Don't listen to that bitch." Gabe blinked as a wave of dizziness hit him. He straightened up in his chair and shook his head. Lucifer used to tell him to shake the cobwebs out of his head. He was trying. He just felt so off the last few days. He closed his eyes and sighed to himself, leaning back against the chair. He snuggled Winter close to his chest and just drifted...

"Gabriel!" Sam had glanced back in time to catch Gabriel's eyes rolling up and his mate slumping down. Donna stepped forward to scoop up Winter as Gabriel passed out. "Call Kali." Sam ordered, sort of wishing he had that talk a few days ago.

A couple hours later found Kali and her mate sitting in with Gabriel. Sam was trying not to stare and failing; it was just, he knew Kali's mate, just not as her mate.

"Stop staring, Sam!" Kali was sharp. "He came to see Gabriel, not be gawked at by an impudent alpha."

"Yea, I have enough of that at home." Kali's omega mate joked, laughing nervously. "You must be Sam. I'm Chuck." Sam got up and shook the offered hand. His hand enveloped Chuck's. "Not used to royal alphas shaking my hand." Chuck giggled. He wiped his hand against his shirt as soon as Sam released it. Kali glanced over with something Sam wasn't used to seeing in her eyes: concern. She cared about her mate, ferociously so. Sam got the epiphany loud and clear: he was kind of a sucky mate. He needed to be better.

A nanny had been officially called in for the twins, especially when Gabriel's diagnosis was exhaustion and malnutrition. 

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He's going to be pissed." Kali stood up. "He's not allowed to nurse those babies until he's eating regularly."

"What happened?" Sam was already cringing. He only wanted to know the answer, so it didn't happen again.

"He was starting to starve himself." Kali leveled him with a look. "Lucky for both of us, Chuck knows a lot about this kind of thing. Not from personal experience, but still."

"My mom died from it." Chuck spoke up. "A lot of my family members struggled with eating. It's a Taivas belief: a thin omega is a desirable omega. And the sickest part is that they convince omegas to starve themselves to fit a ridiculous standard. A starving, nursing omega is a dead omega if no one intervenes."

"And no one intervenes."

"Exactly." Chuck clicked his tongue. "So I'm here support Gabriel on his way to recovery."

"And to reunite with him."

"What?" Chuck and Kali both tensed up.

"So get this, while the scent blocker hides your main scent, it gives off a scent of its own. I designed it, so obviously I pick up on its scent where most people wouldn't."

"Get to the point..." Kali had a look about her that made her look like a cornered animal, like she would attack if Sam made the wrong move.

"He's Gabriel's father." Sam glanced over at his still unconscious mate, lying in bed, hooked up to an IV. "They smell like how Winter and Starlie smell like Gabe. He's his omega parent."

"You cannot tell anyone!" Kali started, but Chuck waved her off. 

"It was time he knew, that they both knew. The rest of the Winchester family has been aware of my existence for some time now."

"My parents knew you were here, that you were married to Kali, and yet they still agreed to this whole damn treaty?!"

"Why do you think they accepted it in the first place? I didn't want to leave Gabriel behind, not with him being so vulnerable to that particular alpha's brainwashing. I failed him when I left him behind."

"He thinks you killed yourself." Sam muttered, still unnerved by this whole discovery. "He's going to flip." Sam couldn't handle the thought of Gabriel being more upset. He already had so much to atone for. Sam, despite some selfish mistakes on his part, did want Gabriel to be happy. He just didn't know if they could be happy together.

"No more I'm sure than when he found out you had been seeing Ruby. Does your bite mean nothing, Sam?"

"I take care of my mate." Sam bared his teeth.

"Clearly." Chuck snorted, reminiscent of his son. "He wouldn't be here if you were taking care of him like a good alpha should."

"Well we both left him on his own and we both have to make up for that." Sam sniffed, standing up. "Send someone to get me when he wakes up. I'm going to check on the girls."

"I'll come with you." Chuck followed him to the door. "If it's okay with you? I'd like to meet my grandpups."

"Sure." Sam shrugged. He'd rather be alone, but he knew he'd calm down once he was back with his girls. The two men walked in silence, Jody trailing behind, as Kali and Donna watched over Gabriel. "Hey, does this mean Kali is my other mother-in-law?" Sam asked suddenly as the thought occurred to him of his ever expanding family.

"Mm, makes sense why she was so excited over those pups being born."

"Did you two ever—"

"No." Chuck didn't let Sam finish his question. "Kali has been nothing but patient with me these long years. She promised that she would never ask of me what was always demanded of me back in Taivas."

"Pups." Sam concluded. "Well, you did good with Gabe, honestly."

"I'm sorry if I was overly harsh. It's just, I wanted better for Gabriel than I had. And you are better, way better to him than that alpha was to me." Sam noted how Chuck couldn't bring himself to say Naomi's name. "I still want the best for him though, you know?"

"Yea." Sam swallowed hard, thinking of his own two girls. Even though they were only a few days old, the thought of anyone treating them less than they deserved made him angry. Oh. Oh! He glanced over at Chuck who offered him a shy smile. Chuck smelled nervous, like how Gabriel used to always smell. "Well, Chuck," Sam stopped outside the door to the princesses' nursery, "come meet your grand babies."

Chuck teared up when he saw the pups sleeping.

"I just got them to sleep." The nanny warned, another strong, omega woman. Sam had spent his life around omegas, especially omegas in charge. The whole Taivas dynamic was just so odd to him.

"We won't wake them." Chuck assured her, peering over the cribs to see their precious, little faces. "They're perfect, Sam. Congratulations." He gushed in a reverent, awed voice.

"Congratulations to you as well." Sam clapped a hand on Chuck's back.

"Thank you." A warm smile spread over Chuck's face as he looked to Sam then back to his granddaughters. "That means a lot."


End file.
